Heartaches
by Craig'sWifey
Summary: She wanted to know what it was like to have a home, with a loving family beside her. Now running away from a past that won't let her go, she finds out what she really was missing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Of course I don't. If I did, I'd be rubbing it in your faces. Hehe. 

**Summary :** Kagome, orphaned at a young age, doesn't want to live. She doesn't talk to anyone, will this newcomer open up her mouth and heart?

**The Boy**: By Craig'sWifey

* * *

Kagome was not your average 14 year old. She, orphaned when she was 10, was depressed and didn't feel like _living. _Kagome would lay in bed and not get up to eat or use to the restroom. Mrs. Keade had to force food into her and make her do those things necessary for living. Mrs. Keade, the owner and runner of The House of Hope, cared deeply for Kagome. She, being in Kagome's family since the day she was born, was very attached to the girl. Even though, Kagome never says a word to her. Kagome speaks sometimes, when she is feeling a little better. Mrs. Keade knows Kagome can speak, just doesn't force her too. The other children always ask her to play, she shakes her head and resumes staring out the window. 

On a cold, gloomy day, Kagome was staring at the window, in hopes of finding an escape route. Suddenly a small, dirty sports car pulled into the tattered driveway. Kagome's eyes widen and went to get Mrs. Keade. Kagome tugged on her shirt and pulled her to the window to show her. Mrs. Keade gasped and rushed to the door, Kagome right at her heels. She ran out to meet the newcomer while Kagome stayed in the door way, staring in awe. Kagome was too far away to hear what Mrs. Keade and a tall man were saying, she only saw their mouths moving. Mrs. Keade's eyes showed her excitement. ' She _always _loves newcomers. Always wanting new children to keep.' Kagome thought, amused. Kagome didn't hate Mrs. Keade, but she didn't love her either.

Kagome hasn't been able to love since her whole family died, right in front of her eyes. She still has nightmares about their deaths. Who wouldn't when they died such a tragic death, in front of her eyes too? Kagome shuddered involuntarily and waited to see if it was a new girl to bother her, or a boy. She hoped it was a boy, a cute boy. Kagome got what she wanted. A boy, with long sliver hair and golden eyes stepped out hesitantly. Kagome's mouth dropped to the ground and she was in utter shock. 'Cute! He's hot! Whoa. Kagome, you don't know him!' Kagome slapped herself and rubbed her cheek and started walking towards the car.

She stopped next to Mrs. Keade, and turned to face the two new faces. Her emerald orbs locked with his golden ones. Kagome blushed and turned away. " Oh, hello Kagome. This is Inuyasha. He's new here, so I would like for you to show him around, okay? He will also be staying in the room next to yours. Alright dear?" Mrs. Keade said to Kagome, who was looking at the ground. Kagome nodded and started walking away. "Oh. Inuyasha, dear, take this notepad with you." Mrs. Keade said, as she handed him a notepad. "Uh, why?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the notepad in his clawed hand. "Kagome, well, she doesn't talk to people. Not even me sometimes. Just incase you have questions, she'll be able to answer with that notepad. Its really for her….Oh and take this pen too!" Mrs. Keade ushered him inside where Kagome was waiting.

Kagome walked down the hall way leading him to his room, also leaving him to his thoughts. 'This place isn't so bad. Hmm. I wonder why she won't talk. She is pretty and shapely. Dude! Stop! She's, like, eleven! I'm way older then that.' Inuyasha thought, shaking his head. Kagome stopped at a door, and grabbed the keys that were jingling from her back pocket. She unlocked the door and let him put his stuff down. Inuyasha wrote on the notepad, ' How old are you?' and handed it to her. Kagome sighed and put, ' 14. You?'. Inuyasha gasped and quickly wrote, '15.' Kagome nodded and lead him out of the room again.

'She's….14! Whoa. I thought she was 11! Big mistake. But she does look like it though.' Inuyasha thought walking blindly behind her. Inuyasha noticed how her hair looked in the dim light. He thought it looked soft to the touch and it sure did smell good. She did in general. ' She smells like vanilla and….cherries? Definitely not a orphanage smell, like I thought she would have. How long has she been here?' Inuyasha thought, his eyes closing from how good she smelled. The result, she stopped, he bumped into her. "Oops. Gomen." Inuyasha muttered wondering why she stopped.

Kagome turned around and wrote on the notepad, ' The tour is over. Ask me if you need anything.' With that, Kagome left and returned to her room. She heard Inuyasha's door close and Mrs. Keade came in and kissed Kagome good night. Kagome rubbed her cheek with her sleeve and got in bed. She picked up her diary from her nightstand and began writing down with happened, starting from this morning. ' That Inuyasha boy seemed pretty nice. He better not bother me. Or try to get me to do things when I can't move. Keade doesn't understand that when I say I can't move, I mean it. My body always feels heavy with sorrow and Im too weak to move.' Kagome wrote. She locked her diary and pushed it back in to her drawer. Kagome flicked off her light switch and closed her eyes. Kagome slept, with haunting dreams plaguing her mind.

The night skies grew darker as the night moved on. It was around one in the morning when Kagome woke up, panting and sweat covering her face. Kagome rubbed her eyes and kept her hands over her face, trying to block out horrible images. Kagome sighed and laid back down, trying to sleep through the rest of the night. No such luck. Kagome decided to see Keade to see if she could help her. She shuffled to Keade's room, peered inside, no Keade. Kagome huffed and returned to her hall. ' Maybe Inuyasha won't mind if I check on him, since he's new and all.' Kagome lied to herself. Kagome really needed to see someone, so she wouldn't feel so alone. She just hoped he wouldn't kick her out, or think she was a freak.

Kagome tip-toed in, and gently poked his shoulder. Inuyasha moaned and cracked his eyes open. "Go away hag. Its way too early to be awake!" Inuyasha mumbled and turned on his side. Kagome sighed and shoved him a little. He did nothing but turn back around, so he was facing Kagome. Kagome got fed up with him not waking up, so she grasped his ears and started massaging them. Inuyasha groaned and sat up. His eyes popped open and he stared at her brown ones that were twinkling with amusement. "W-What are y-you doing here?" He asked, embarrassed she found his ears and was amused. Kagome gave him a pitiful look and she collapsed on her knees, crying. "Oh no! Please don't cry! Im sorry! I didn't mean to do whatever I did!" Inuyasha said, panicked. He picked up the girl and he placed her on his bed.

Inuyasha rubbed her back while she cried. "Did you have a nightmare and wanted to know you weren't alone?" Inuyasha asked, knowingly. Kagome's head jerked up and gave him a confused look. Inuyasha laughed a little before answering. " I used to be the same way. I'd have a nightmare and I'd come into my mother's room. She'd always comfort me." Inuyasha said, putting an ebony lock behind her ear. Kagome smiled. She smiled, the first time she smiled since her family was alive. Inuyasha could tell he would like this girl. He guessed living here wasn't going to be so bad. Inuyasha really wanted to know what happened to her that made her stop talking. He would even tell her his story, for hers in return.

"It's pretty late. We need to head to bed. Remember, I'm right next door. Good night, girl." Inuyasha said, teasingly as he ushered her into her room. Kagome glared at him as he shut her door and went to his own room. Kagome sighed, happily as she crawled into bed. Kagome couldn't wait until the morning. She felt as though she had a school girl crush on Inuyasha. The thought of him made her blush and giggle girlishly. Kagome wondered if she really did like him, or if it was just something that would leave as fast as it came.

Morning came quickly, and Kagome felt heavy again. Kagome couldn't understand it. She wanted to get up, she wanted to see Inuyasha. Kagome sighed sadly and waited until someone came in to tell her to get up, most likely Mrs. Keade. Instead, Inuyasha came in. Kagome looked up at him hopeful and begging him to go get Mrs. Keade. "Come on, lazy. Get up." Inuyasha said, standing next to her bed. Kagome tried to move, she couldn't. Kagome even tried to say something, her vocal cords wouldn't make a sound.

Inuyasha looked at her, hurt. Kagome eyes grew wide when she saw the hurt clearly evident in his eyes. Kagome shook her head, trying to make him understand. Kagome's hands and arms could move. ' Thank Kami!' Kagome screamed in her head. Kagome moved her hand out, motioning him to come over. Inuyasha's hurtful expression changed to a hopeful one. He came over and questioned her with those gorgeous golden pools of his. Kagome made her hand look like it was writing something and then pointed to the notebook on her desk. Inuyasha nodded and brought it to her. Kagome took it eagerly and quickly scribbled, ' Can you go get Mrs. Keade for me? I need her! I'll tell you later. More let you read later.' Inuyasha's eyes followed the lines and nodded.

Inuyasha came back a few minutes later with Keade. " What's wrong, Kagome?" Mrs. Keade asked, putting her hand on her forehead. Kagome swatted her hand away and wrote down, ' I can't talk! Nothing will come out with I try to talk!' Kagome moved her mouth, and no sound. "Oh oh dear. This isn't so good." Mrs. Keade mumbled to herself as she read the notebook. "Kagome, I think your vocal cords won't function properly because you haven't used them in such a long time. I suggest you drink plenty of water and try to speak. And we can only hope for the best." Keade said, patting her head and leaving.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but nodded. Kagome still couldn't get up. This was a very confusing matter. Kagome wrote down her problem and Inuyasha read. He seemed to understand, cause he sat down with her and talked to her about mindless teen stuff. Kagome didn't mind, she very much enjoyed him talking to her. Since she couldn't talk back, she made use of her hand and wrote her comments and replies. Kagome thought this was a start to a wonderful friendship.

* * *

Yes, yes I know. It _is_ short. You don't have to tell me.  
Well, review if it pleases you to do so. I do like getting them though. They make me smile. Whether it be good or bad. ( They will get longer, and be longer by the way ) 

-Craig'sWifey


	2. Chapter 2

Helllooo all.Thank you reviewers. Even though I have 3 now && Im updating. Oh well. Whoever reviews after this, I'll thank you later. Miro and San are introduced here. Yay! Also, Kagome isnt a miko, but Inuyasha is a hanyou. Keade is a miko and Miroku is a monk, Sango isnt a demon slayer in this story. Just to clear that up, if it was fuzzy. 

Crazy Hyper Kid : Whoa. Calm down. Hahaha, but you sound pretty funny. I get hyper too! OH WOW! Sorry to say…but I don't like candy. Ehehe. DON'T HURT ME! But I like marshmellows. )  
Okay! Keep the candy and here's you a chapter!

Mitsukai15 : Aw. I know. Poor her. But she can, she just can't. Confusing, yes I know. But, here's the next chapter. Its for my first 3 reviewers. Yay.

InuandKagforever : Hey, nice name. Aw! Okay, I won't give up. . Yes, you will. Since its winter break, I got a lot of time to update.

Disclaimer : I don't own any of 'em.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha talked all night long, well, Kagome wrote while he talked. Inuyasha really wanted to hear her voice, but he decided he would be patient and wait, even though it was killing him. Kagome was getting tired and decided to wrap things up. She wrote, ' Gomen, Inuyasha, but we need to go to sleep now. Mrs. Keade will have our heads if we don't. Good night.', and handed it to him. She watched his golden wonders skim the page and took it back. "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Kag." Inuyasha said quietly, knowing everyone was asleep. Kagome giggled at his new nick name for her and waved him good bye. Kagome sighed contently and got comfortable under her warm sheets. She let her eyelids close shut and she feel into a surprisingly peaceful slumber.

The morning sun peaked it's way through Kagome's blinds and blinded the poor girl. Kagome wanted to shout at the sun to go away, but sadly, no sound made it's way out of her mouth. Instead, she sneaked back under her sheets and closed her eyes, wanting more sleep. Too bad she didn't get any. Mrs. Keade marched in and snatched Kagome's sheets off her bed. Kagome curled up her legs and shivered. "5 more minutes….," Kagome groaned. "Kagome, up! Right this instant young lady! This is not your own luxury hotel where you can sleep in!" Mrs. Keade shouted, yanking Kagome out of bed by the arm.

Kagome hissed in pain as Mrs. Keade's nails dug into her arm roughly. Kagome got her arm back and got her clothes out. "Kagome, bring yourself and Inuyasha down to breakfast. I got 2 new kids this morning. Kagome, I'm going to have to go to great lengths to get these kids homes." Keade said, exasperated. Kagome's eyes widened, wondering what in the world could be the problem that would make Keade so, worked up. She nodded dumbly after a while and continued getting dressed. Kagome finished, wearing Capri's and a light green shirt. She walked out of her room and turned to Inuyasha's door. She knocked quietly and waited for him to answer.

Inside, Inuyasha moaned and turned onto his back. Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and took a big whiff of air. Inuyasha immediately recognized the scent as Kagome's. He shot up and opened the door. "H-hey Kag. What's up?" Inuyasha said, trying to sound as casual as possible. Kagome sauntered in his room, pointed to his clothes, and then walked back out and got into an impatient stance. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and asked, " You want me to get dressed and….follow you?" Kagome nodded and smiled, thankful that he understood. She didn't have her notebook with her and she didn't have enough to go back. 'Oh well.' She thought, snickering.

Inuyasha came out of the room wearing jeans and a baggy red shirt. His sliver hair a mess and his eyelid half way closed. Kagome laughed at him silently, and motioned for him to follow her. He did and he stayed right at her heels. Kagome tried talking, but once again, nothing. Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the cafeteria and Kagome sat down, Inuyasha followed suit. Kagome sat there and stared hard at Inuyasha. He blushed under her intense and turned away. Keade then came up and asked, " Do any of you want breakfast? Kagome, Im going to bring you something special. You must eat it too, I know how you never eat. Now, Inuyasha dear, what would you like?"

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Whatever you're cooking. Or just what you're giving her." Inuyasha pointed to Kagome. "Okay dear. Could you do me a favor and make sure Kagome eats?" Keade asked. He nodded and put his attention on Kagome. "So, why don't you eat, girl?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged, but she knew the answer. She knew it good and well, too. Inuyasha didn't buy that, no one just didn't eat. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and retorted, " Uh huh. Sure Kag. I know we don't know each that well, or at all really, but I know that's a lie. I'm not too fond of being lied to. Would you like to write it down?" Kagome was taken back by his harsh tone, but didn't give in. She shook her head just as Keade came back with the food.

Kagome signed ' Thank you Keade. Could I have some paper and a pen?' Keade nodded and came back with just what Kagome asked for. Inuyasha looked interested when they were signing to each other, but shrugged it off. Kagome wrote, ' Maybe when I know you better I'll tell you. That's if you want to be my friend.' Inuyasha's gaze softened and he nodded he did. Kagome smiled and leaned over the table to kiss his cheek. It was just a quick peck, but it was enough to turn anyone bright red. Kagome smiled shyly and also blushed a nice shade of pink.

Keade watched amused as Kagome made a friend and kissed a boy. Kagome never took interest in any of the boys her age here, even if they took a interest in her. She was the same with girls wanting to be her friend, she always shut them out. Maybe, just maybe, this new boy will open her up. He already has, Keade noted. She smiled, tenderly at the scene before her. Kagome getting syrup on her nose and Inuyasha laughing and wiping it off. Keade sighed contently, happy Kagome might be happy.

Breakfast was over and Keade decided to introduce the two new kids to Kagome and Inuyasha. They, seemingly attached to one another. Keade came and knocked on Kagome's door. Inuyasha being the one who could talk, shouted for whoever was there to come in. "Kagome, Inuyasha, I would like for you to meet Miroku and Sango." Keade said, standing aside so they could see a girl and a boy. The girl, Sango, had dark brown hair and chestnut eyes. She was, Kagome guessed, around 14 too. The boy, Miroku, had black hair tied in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. Kagome guessed he was around Inuyasha's age.

Kagome got up, trying to not be shy, and went to shake hands with them. As they greeted each other, Keade explained Kagome's situation and she explained that Inuyasha was a hanyou, so they wouldn't be freaked out when they saw his ears. Both of them nodded and told them their names, not that they didn't know. Inuyasha was lounging at Kagome's bed, talking carelessly with Miroku, already making fast friends. Sango was with Kagome, sitting next to her in an extra desk chair she had. Sango was reading what Kagome was writing, she seemed to pity Kagome's situation, but wasn't so sad when she found that Kagome could actually talk.

None of the young teens noticed the skies darken and continued their conversations. Keade came in and ushered Sango and Miroku out, kissed Kagome good night, shooed Inuyasha to his room and left. Kagome changed into her shorts and big tee shirt, that she always wore to bed. She got into bed and let her mind wander. ' Today was interesting. I kissed Inuyasha and made two new friends. I have…friends. I can't wait until I can talk again. I wonder how long we'll all be here. I really don't want to leave any of them. Especially not Inuyasha. He's…my best friend. Yes, he is.' Kagome thought happily.

Inuyasha was having some of the same thoughts, but some of his weren't the greatest. ' I got kissed today. By my best friend. Best friend? I've known her for a day, but it feels like years. I made 2 new friends today. Could this day get any better? Yes. It could if Kagome could talk. I bet her voice is as beautiful as her. I wonder how she will look once she's older. She'll definitely mature. Dude! Stop! You sound like you love the girl Inuyasha. Mann. I wonder if she would even give me a chance to love her though. I am a worthless hanyou after all. Maybe she just feels sorry for me cause Im new to this orphanage. It doesn't matter if she can't talk right now, she could still get a guy or whatever. She wouldn't want me. I wish mom was here, she'd know what to do.' Inuyasha thought sadly before falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Im ending it there guys. Sorry for it being really short. But my wrists hurt, and I ran out of ideas.  
Tell me the truth if I should keep going, I can see me writing like 40 something chapters. If its good enough that is. Kthanks.

-Craig'sWifey 


	3. Chapter 3

Ello ello. This is chapter three, working to get to a chapter 40...wish me luck.

Thank you all for my reviews. They mean a lot. Especially since now Im depressed cause of some personal reasons. I might not update as soon as I possibly am able to because of that. Sorry to all of you.

InuandKagforever: Aww. You are too sweet, you know that? Psh. Loved ones? Like I have any. I hope you have a nice one. I hope this is a good story, I always have my doubts. Thank you for the review.

Crazy Hyper Kid: Thanks, you too! Uhm, do TicTacs count? Im addicted to those things. Why must you insist on hurting me, hmm? Hah. Why don't you write stories? Im sure they'd be good. Come on, right one. You know you wanna. HEY! NO! Give me back the marshmellows if you value your life. Thank you very much for the review hyper kid. Heehee.

Star:Aw, Thanks! Okay, that chapter didn't have much detail cause I had to go a family reunion, but I wanted to update before I left, and so, it's rushed. 40 chapters….man. Can I do it? The real question is, should I do it? Thank you for the review!

Psychotic-Religon: Okay, will do. Thank you so much for the review!

Taiyoukai: Aww. Thank you! Will do.

Kohara InuYashafan Takahashi: Aw. Thank you! Yay! Are ya pumped? Hah. Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy!

KCassandra: Oh I know it! I cant wait either, cause then I dont have to remember "notebook". Hah. Thank you for your review!

* * *

Kagome woke up to find the sun had not risen yet. She frowned and picked up her alarm clock. Kagome'seyes widened as she stared in utter shock at the clock screen, that blinked, '5:32 A.M.' She groaned and laid back in bed, praying to Kami that she would get some sleep.Kagome did and she woke up again, sweating and panting. This time the sun was out and didn't seem like it cared whether it blinded her or not. 

She got up, grabbed all her clothes and toothbrush, and headed to one of the many bathrooms. Kagome locked the door, preventing any of the hentai boys from peeking on her. She turned on the water scolding hot and got in. She hissed in pain as the hot water descended down her back. Kagome took the shampoo and started to lather it in her moist, raven hair. She took this time to think about….a lot of things.

'That dream, no nightmare, keeps happening over and over again. It scares me, cause its so true and real. I wanted to forget about how they died, not see it every night! I'll just not think about it. Yeah, onto other things. This place is getting a lot more exciting now that I have friends to share it with. I still wonder what Keade is so stressed out about. I mean, is she dying?' Kagome was now dressed and drying her hair.

'Oh my Kami! I got up today! I just remembered! My body…doesn't feel so heavy! It does when I think about them though.' Kagome thought, exciting the bathroom. She then headed towards Keade's room, so she could see what's so wrong with Keade.Kagome stood in the doorway and knocked quietly on the old oak door. Keade was currently searching through drawers, franticly, while mumbling to herself. Kagome knocked again, only louder.

Keade finally looked up, and acknowledge Kagome's presence. "Oh, hello dear. What is it that you want?" Keade asked, out of breath, sitting on her bed. Kagome held her hand out and wrote invisible words on her hand, hoping Keade caught the drift. "Oh! That's right. You need a notebook. Where is the one I gave you?" Keade asked, while heading her one she found from her drawer. Kagome shrugged and started writing.

She wrote, 'Why are you so stressed, Mrs. Keade? Is there any way I can help?' Keade took the notebook from Kagome and read it, exhaling loudly. "Kagome, I don't like lying to you, but I don't want you fretting over this. I'll tell you anyway." Keade said, once she saw Kagome's look that challenged her not to tell her. "You see, dear, we're running low on resources to provide for everyone here. Or in your terms, we won't have enough money to keep all these children. Soon, we're going to have to find out a way to raise money, or get rid of some children." Keade said, sadly.

Kagome's jaw dropped, her eyes wide as tears starting welling up. She quickly scribbled something down. 'Mrs. Keade, I have to help. Please. I can find a way!' Keade read it, and shook her head, sometimes hating that personality of Kagome's. "Kagome, no. You will not. You have enough things to worry about. It is not your place to worry about such things, that do not concern children." Keade's harsh tone and stern words echoed in Kagome's mind. Kagome's sadness was replaced with determination.

Kagome wrote down, 'I am not a child! Do you only this think because my vocal cords aren't working correctly? That is absurd! Just you wait, I will defy you and your orders! If I'm the only one who cares, then so be it. If I'm the only one helping to save this place, then so be it!' Keade read Kagome's little speech and sighed, hating that spirit of hers'. Kagome glared at Keade before storming out of the room. Kagome could feel hot tears leaking out of eyes. No matter how mad Kagome got, sadness always was the dominant feeling. Kagome sighed, sadly and walked up to Inuyasha's door.

She knocked twice and no answer. Kagome decided to go in, and see what he was doing. She walked in hesitantly, and found him on the bed, snoring. Kagome giggled silently, and walked over to his bed. Inuyasha wasn't wearing a shirt, so that was quite a view for Kagome. She was in awe over how a 15-year-old could have all these muscles. He was…ripped. She decided it was a hanyou thing. Kagome gently put her hands on his chest and pushed a little. No response. She did it again, this time a little more force. Inuyasha moaned and cracked one eye open.

Kagome quickly took her hands off his chest and stared at him. "Hmm? What time is it? Why are you in here?" Inuyasha asked, sleepily. Kagome pointed to the clock, and shrugged. Kagome really was in there because she wanted him to know the problem, and to see if he could help. But Kagome decided to keep it on the low down until her vocal cords worked again. "8:55 A.M. Aw, Kag! You didn't have to wake me up so early!" Inuyasha complained. Kagome grinned, showing off her pearly whites. Inuyasha laughed and got his clothes and things needed for a trip to the bathroom.

Kagome decided to wait in his room before he got back, so she laid down on his bed and covered herself with his sheets, that smelled like…pine trees. 'Nice smell for a boy.' Kagome thought, getting drowsy. Kagome ended up falling asleep, clutching the sheets around her. Inuyasha came back in and didn't see anybody, but knew Kagome was there by her sweet scent. Inuyasha walked over to his bed, and watched Kagome for a second before waking her up. "Next you want to take a nap, go to your own bed." Inuyasha teased. Kagome smiled sheepishly and slapped his arm playfully.

They both got up from off the bed, and went go to see Sango and Miroku. It was snowing outside and the two wanted to go play in it. Kagome and Inuyasha found Sango and Miroku in the study, which not studying was going on. Instead, Sango was hitting Miroku with a pillow from off the couch, showing him no mercy. "Sango! Please!" Miroku shouted between hits. Kagome ran up to Sango, placed a hand on her shoulder, which clearly told her to let it go. Sango sighed, but nodded. Miroku instantly ran up to Kagome and hugged her.

Kagome gasped at the sudden contact, but hugged him back nonetheless. "Thank you, Kagome! Thank you, thank you!" Miroku cried, hugging her tighter. Kagome smiled, and patted his back awkwardly. "Okay, monk, times up. If you dare try to grope Kagome, I swear no one will be able to stop me from beating your ass to high heaven!" Sango seethed. Inuyasha laughed at the scene before him, he always found Miroku groping Sango, then Sango beating him into a bloody pulp funny. Inuyasha didn't find Miroku groping Kagome funny though, not that he'd ever show it.

Kagome only shook her head and walked over to Inuyasha. She motioned towards outside and then to Sango and Miroku. "Oh yeah. Hey, you guys want to come outside and play in the snow with us?" Inuyasha asked, taking Kagome's hand in his own. Kagome blushed and stared at their intertwined hands, while Inuyasha stared at them waiting for an answer. Sango nodded, but kept her eyes on Kagome, smirking at her new found discovery. "Ah! Of course. Come lady Sango." Miroku said, taking Sango's hand. Sango blushed a light pink, but threatened him anyway. "Monk…" She warned. "Yes, I know. No groping. I won't." Miroku said, disappointed but sounded sincere.

Sango smiled at that and ran over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome. Can I talk to you?" Sango whispered, eyeing the boys. Kagome looked at the boys and saw they were making a snowman with guns and knifes. Kagome rolled her eyes at them, then nodded towards Sango. Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and led her away from the boys. "Kagome, do you like Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed bright red, and shook her head. "Yeah, sure, Kagome. I saw that blush when he took your hand, and I see the blush now!" Sango exclaimed pointing to her face. Kagome sighed and nodded. "So, you do?" Sango inquired.

Kagome nodded, getting anger that Sango kept wanting her to say that she did. Sango squealed and hugged Kagome. Kagome gave Sango a pleading look, that said 'Please don't tell anyone.' Sango smiled, and said, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Oh, you two are so kawaii!" Sango said, excitedly. Kagome grinned and pointed to her head, then Inuyasha's. "His ears?" Kagome nodded and clapped her hands together. "Oh. You think his ears are kawaii?" Sango asked, scratching her cheek. Kagome grinned and nodded.

Sango giggled and they two sat there in comfortable silence. Kagome followed Sango's gaze and ended up at Miroku. Kagome grinned evilly and turned back to Sango. Sango felt Kagome's eyes on her and turned her head to where she could see that evil grin that adored Kagome's face. Sango gulped and asked, "N-nani?" Kagome laughed silently and pointed to Miroku. Sango looked and nodded, then said, "What about him?" Kagome pursed her lips together and made a kissing soundwhile batting her eyelashes. Sango's face turned beet red as she shouted, "So not true! You know it's not! He's a hentai!"

Miroku and Inuyasha both turned to face the girls once they heard hentai. Sango and Kagome's faces flushed pink with embarrassment. The boys laughed and resumed their snowman competition. Keade shuffled at of the orphanage's front door and yelled, "You four in now! It's too cold for play! Especially you Kagome, you want your voice back, you have to be in warm places!" Keade waited at the door for the four teens to come inside, so she can lock up. They all went into Kagome's room this time, and the fact they all follow her anyway.

Kagome plopped herself onto her bad, and Sango went to sit on the floor by her window and Inuyasha sat down besides Kagome and Miroku sat by the door. "Hey Miroku, why are you so far away from everyone?" Sango asked. "Well, Sango, if I get too close to you then you'd think I'd want to grope you, and since I can't be near you, I can't be near everyone else." Miroku stated, coldly. Sango felt a pang of guilt as Miroku said those words. She sighed and walked over to him, and sat down. Miroku gave her a questioning look and she answered with a snort.

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome smiled. Kagome then started coughing, she stopped after a while, and had tears in her eyes from it. "Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, helping her drink some water from a nearby water bottle. Kagome nodded, but she spoke too soon. She was thrown into yet another coughing fit. Kagome's eyes grew wide as she rushed out of her room, to the bathroom. Miroku and Sango gave Inuyasha the 'you go' look, and he nodded. Inuyasha rushed out and followed her scent, avoiding little kids playing with tinker toys.

Inuyasha heard the sound of vomiting coming from one of the bathroom that held Kagome's scent. He knocked and entered slowly. "Kag?" Inuyasha asked, quietly. Kagome turned away, not wanting him to see her this way. "Do you want Keade?" Inuyasha asked, softly. Kagome nodded, still keeping her head down. Inuyasha smiled sadly and went to go get Keade."Keade! Kagome needs your help! Go now!" Inuyasha shouted at the elderly woman, pushing so she can get to Kagome faster. "Calm Down, boy." Keade said, brushing her sleeves off.

Keade entered to bathroom and kneeled beside Kagome. Kagome turned her face so she could see Keade, Inuyasha thought she looked deathly ill. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "What happened, Inuyasha?" Keade asked, rubbing Kagome back, when she puked. Inuyasha grimaced, but answered, " She just started coughing uncontrollably, and she ran here and started throwing up." Keade nodded, and replied, " Coughing too much leads to throwing up. I can't explain why she started coughing. Perhaps she breathed in too much cold air and her vocal cords are adjusting. Just give her time. She'll be talking and healthy in no time. Be patient Inuyasha." Keade said, leaving the room, not before giving Kagome a reassuring smile.

Kagome wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and got up. She brushed the nasty taste out of her mouth and brushed her hair. Kagome already came to the conclusion she looked horrible. "I'll go tell Sango and Miroku that you're okay. Come back to your room when you're feeling better, okay?" Inuyasha said, quietly. He left and Kagome stood there, loving in her reflection. 'You make me sick. You can't even talk. You're pathetic. He doesn't like you. He _only _feels sorry for you.' Kagome told herself in her head, with disgust.

Kagome glared at her reflection before trotting off to her room. Inuyasha was on the floor playing cards with Miroku, and Sango was watching them. Kagome walked in, not making eye contact with any of them, and sat down on her bed, keeping her head down. She was embarrassed that they knew she was so dirty and she just couldn't face Inuyasha anyway. "You feeling better, Kag?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to the bed. Kagome tensed and nodded quickly. Inuyasha sighed and said, "Okay. Just get some rest, we'll be right here." Kagome heard the hurt in his voice.

Kagome didn't like it when Inuyasha felt hurt. It made her feel guilty and sad herself. 'Just because he doesn't like me, doesn't mean we still can't be best friends. Even I like my best friend.' Kagome thought, feeling better she wasn't going to hurt Inuyasha anymore. Kagome smiled at them and decided to sit next to Sango and join in watching them. "No, no, no Kag. In bed. Now." Inuyasha said, putting her into bed. Kagome struggled against his arms, but of course, she wasn't strong enough. She whimpered but stayed put.

The trio played until dark, and Kagome was already asleep. Miroku and Sango said good night to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha tucked in Kagome. He kissed her temple and left. Inuyasha smiled, thinking he could at least kiss her when she was asleep. Of course, he wanted her to know he was and he wanted her to want it too. Inuyasha got into bed, and turned off his light, wondering when he could hear Kagome's voice. He turned onto his side and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Kagome."

* * *

There. Finally. I didn't like writing the puke scene, it was eww. Hah.  
Im sorry it took so long for me to update.

-Craig'sWifey


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!

InuandKagforever: Yay! Im glad you are enjoying it! You are by far my best reviewer! Thanks! I like proper grammar and spelling on my stories. Okay, okay, I won't! Thanks for understanding. You have a good one too. Oh yeah, don't you worry, I will. Haha. Here's you Chapter 4. I think I'm going to dedicate a chapter to you….tell me if you want me to. I definitely won't mind, especially since I want to.

crismon tears: Thank you! I think I can do 40 chapters….but I will need encouragement and I'll need people _actually_ liking my story. I've seen people with 60 something chapters so 40 should be no biggie. Thanks for reviewing!

lady Kcassandra: Hah. Okay. I think I will, either she'll start now and fully be able to talk in chapter 5. Thanks for reviewing!

crazy hyper kid: Hah. YAY! Are you hyper_ all_ the time? Haha. Well, I still think you should && there is spell check you know. HEY! That was mean. Hah, Im kidding. You couldnt hurt me, cause you dont know where I am, besides the state! HA! Unless you're going to become my new stalker. Hehe. Yes you are a royal reviewer. I'll dedicate a chappy to you too. YAY!

i the bright angel: Hah, yeah, I guess. She can talk though, its just her vocal cords are on holiday.

Disclaimer: Still don't, never will.

* * *

The next morning went by dull and boring.Breakfast was uneventful and now the four teens were in the study, each one staring at something different. Sango was staring at the wall, Miroku staring at Sango, while Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes were locked on each others. Neither one of their gazes wavering and showing signs of looking away. Miroku sighed sadly and turned away from Sango and looked at the scene before him. Miroku nudged Sango's shoulder and pointed to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango started giggling while Miroku grinned mischievously at the two. 

Inuyasha and Kagome looked away, blushing crimson red. "So, um, what should we do?" Inuyasha asked, clearing his throat. Sango shrugged while Miroku tapped his chin thoughtfully. Kagome didn't do anything, but she refused to look at Inuyasha and the others. Sango noticed this and leaned over to whisper in Kagome's ear. "Don't worry, Kagome. We already forgot about it. It's okay, really." Kagome smiled, grateful Sango was her friend. Miroku gasped and jumped up. "I got it!" Miroku shouted, proudly. Kagome rolled her eyes and Sango snorted.

"Probably something perverted I suppose." Inuyasha said, gazing at Kagome before snapping his gaze back to Miroku. "Well, maybe. Okay, we're going to play Candy land." Miroku said, excitedly. Everyone groaned, then Miroku started laughing. "There's a twist people! If you land on a certain color, you have to do a certain thing to the person next to you. It will be boy girl, boy girl. Okay, let's play!" Miroku sat down and set up the board. Sango sat in between Kagome and Miroku, and Inuyasha between Kagome and Miroku. Sango leaned over to Kagome and whispered, "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?" Kagome laughed silently and shrugged.

"That was a rhetorical question, Kagome." Sango muttered. "Okay, red means you have to kiss the person next to you. Blue means you have to kiss the opposite sex," Miroku was interrupted by Sango and Kagome both hitting him hard with a dictionary. "What? Just don't land on blue, jeez. Anyway, green means take a piece of your clothing off, and yellow means put the clothing you took off back on. I don't like that one personally. Purple and orange mean don't do anything." Miroku finished and handed Kagome the dice.

"You don't have to do this, Kagome. I mean, we're only 14 and 15! Way too young for Miroku's version of strip Candy land!" Sango said, pleading with Kagome not to do it. "Sango, chill. It's not like whatever she lands on, she absolutely _has _to do it." Inuyasha said, assuring Sango. Sango mumbled and fine and sat back. Kagome was starting to get nervous, what was she going to do if she landed on the red? Much less the blue. ' Don't land on blue…that's just sick. Miroku just wants to get his own sick kicks out of this.' Kagome thought, disgustedly. "Roll the dice already." Inuyasha said, getting annoyed.

Kagome shot him a death glare and dropped the dice and the board. Kagome then moved her paper person the number on spots the dice said. She landed on green. Miroku grinned, Sango gasped and Inuyasha just stared at the board, hoping he was seeing things. Kagome gulped and shook her head. "Aw, come on Kagome. Just your shirt. Leave your bra on." Miroku said, still grinning. 'I can't. I won't. I'm not. Inuyasha's here and I'm not some slut!' Kagome thought, bitterly shaking her head 'no.' Sango patted her back and cheered her on for not doing it.

Inuyasha then averted his gaze from the board to Kagome, seeing if she would do it. Of course he didn't want her too. He didn't want Miroku of all people to see her. Even though they weren't going out, Inuyasha still felt protective of Kagome. He didn't know why, but he allowed himself too. "Kagome, come on. Don't be a wet blanket. Just take of your shirt. Then when it's turn again, just hope you land on yellow. Please?" Miroku was not longing grinning, but now begging. Kagome started to get anger tears in her eyes and clenched her teeth together. "Miroku stop! Can't you see she doesn't want to! Stop now!" Sango shouted at the dense monk.

Inuyasha decided to defend Kagome now, and started to shout at Miroku too. All Kagome heard was shouting. Miroku begging her to take it off, Sango shouting at him to stop and Inuyasha shouting that Kagome wasn't some common whore. She couldn't take it. Too much shouting. Kagome balled her hands in fists and stood. Everyone continued shouting, not even noticing she got up. "STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Kagome screamed at the immature group and ran off. Everyone stopped their fighting and turned to stare at Kagome's retreating figure.

"D-did she just speak?" Sango asked, shocked. "I think she just did." Miroku said, equally shocked. Inuyasha got up and ran after her, you could hear Inuyasha calling Kagome. Once Sango's shock wore off, she got up and kicked Miroku in the balls. Miroku yelped in pain and asked pained, "Why…Did you do…that for..?" Sango snorted, and replied, "For being a jerk to Kagome and you deserved it. Such a nice way to regain your voice, by having to scream at us immature children."  
Miroku looked away, guilty and sighed sadly. "Realize your mistake?" Sango asked, glaring at the monk. He nodded and walked away to his room, head down.

Sango sighed and went to her room, deciding to let Inuyasha handle Kagome. Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door and tried to open it, it was locked of course. "Kagome, please let me come in. Please," Inuyasha pleaded through the door. Kagome wiped some of her tears away and opened the door. Inuyasha came in hesitantly, and went to Kagome's bed, where she was sitting and trembling. "Shh, Kagome. It's alright. I'm here," Inuyasha whispered, hoping to soothe the girl. Kagome whimpered and clung to him. Inuyasha then remembered she spoke a few minutes ago. He pushed Kagome back and made her sit cross legged in front of him. "Kagome, can you speak now?" Inuyasha looked intently at the girl that was looking back at him with the same intensity. Kagome shrugged and bit her lip.

"Kagome. Try. Open up your mouth and say something. You've talked before. You can do this." Inuyasha said, encouragingly. Kagome gave him a doubtful look and he just smiled at her. Kagome blushed but opened up her mouth and sound came out. She said, "Inu-yasha." Kagome voice was hoarse from not being used a lot.Inuyasha smiled and hugged her, tight. "Kagome, you just said my name! Even though you don't space the two words, but you said it!" Inuyasha said, happily. Kagome smiled and thought, 'I'm going to have to get used to talking...'

Inuyasha looked so happy, Kagome couldn't help but to giggle. 'Kami...what a cute laugh!' Inuyasha thought, before asking, "What's so funny?" Kagome shrugged and pointed to his face. "My face is funny?" Inuyasha asked, cocking his head to the side."No. Just forget about it." Kagome whispered, her voice strained. Inuyasha gave her a pitiful look and said, "You need to go see Keade and tell her you can talk now." He got up and grasped her hand and led her to Keade's office. They passed one little girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Kagome jerked her hand back to tell Inuyasha to stop, and she waved to the girl. "Kagome, can you talk now?" The little girl asked, eyes shining with curiosity. Kagome bent down to reach the girl's eye level and whispered, "Sure can, Mimi."

The girl, Mimi, jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck. "I'm so glad. You can finally talk! I have to go tell the others! Bye Kagome!" Mimi said, dancing around Kagome.Kagome giggled and resumed following Inuyasha. "And that was…?" Inuyasha asked, turning his head around. "Oh. That was Mimi, I found her outside of the orphanage one day. I basically saved her life. Poor thing she was." Kagome said, barely audible, but enough for Inuyasha. "Oh. I see. Well, that just proves that you're an angel." Inuyasha said, smiling showing a fang. Kagome blushed and turned her head away. 'Hmm. Well, that also proves that she doesn't like me. I flirt she turns away.' Inuyasha thought sadly.

"We're here," Inuyasha announced, backing away so Kagome could go in.Kagome nodded her thanks and walked in. "Kagome! How are you, dear? What about you Inuyasha? Fitting in?" Keade asked, hugging Kagome. "What's that suppose to mean 'fitting in'? You saying I'm freak?" Inuyasha asked, offended. "No, no. Inuyasha, I meant how are things going since you're in a new environment still. Well, Kagome, how are you?" Keade said, moving back behind her desk. "Fine." Kagome said, quietly, totally forgetting Keade didn't know she could talk. Keade stood, eyes wide.

"Kagome, child, did you just say something?" Keade asked, slowly. Kagome nodded and said yes, louder than when she first started speaking. Inuyasha grinned at Keade's amusing face. "Kagome! I'm so happy for you! Now tell me what happened to make you speak." Keade said, motioning for them both to take a seat. Kagome flushed, while Inuyasha looked around for some type of distraction. "Well, Miroku and Sango got into a fight and wouldn't shut up, and Kagome couldn't take it anymore. So she screamed all of a sudden. Yeah, that's basically it." Inuyasha lied. 'It was half the truth. They were fighting. Just the old hag can't know about the whole strip Candy land.' Inuyasha thought, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Oh. Okay. Well, Kagome, make sure you drink a lot of water, so your voice won't be so hoarse," Keade instructed Kagome, writing it on a sheet of paper. Kagome mouthed 'Nice save,' to Inuyasha when Keade's head was down. Inuyasha smirked and nodded. "There you go, Kagome," Keade handed Kagome the paper she was writing on. "Anything else?" The two shook their hands and rushed out the door. Keade sighed as she watched Inuyasha take Kagome's hand. "Young love," Keade whispered to herself. "Sure does bring back some memories." Keade laughed softly and continued her work.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran out of Keade's office and went to see Miroku and Sango. "Do you think they're okay, Inu?" Kagome asked, slightly unnerved. "Yeah. They only went to their rooms. Why wouldn't they be okay?" Inuyasha answered her with a question of his own. "I-I don't know…anything anymore." Kagome whispered sorrowfully. "What do you mean, Kag?" Inuyasha stopped running and turned to Kagome, this sounded serious. Who would say that? What did it mean exactly?"Well. I don't know! That's the point, Inuyasha! I don't know anything anymore. I don't know why I'm feeling like this, I don't know why I'm talking now, of all times. It's just confusing me is all."

Kagome finished her rant, panting a little. "Oh. I'm sorry. I wish I could do something, anything. Is there anything I can do? I'll gladly do it for you." Inuyasha said, quietly. Kagome blinked back grateful tears and thought for a second, then said, "No." Inuyasha gave her a worried look and sighed, "What would that be?" Kagome giggled and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You are already doing it." Inuyasha laughed inwardly and smiled down at the precious girl. Kagome tugged at his hand and motioned him to keep walking. Inuyasha complied, keeping silent.

They reached Sango's door first and knocked quietly. Sango rushed to the door and hugged Kagome tight. "Oh, hi Inuyasha." Sango mumbled. "Keh!" Kagome rolled her eyes and hugged Sango backed. "How's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, making himself comfortable. "Pretty upset. I talked to him after you guys left, and he said he was ashamed at how he was acting. He wants to apologize to you, Kagome." Sango said, sighing. Kagome nodded and left.

'I didn't know he'd be _this _upset.' Kagome thought, making her ways to Miroku's room. Kagome knocked on his door and peeked inside to find a miserable looking boy. "Miroku?" Kagome asked, timidly. "What do-Oh! Kagome, it's you." Miroku hung his head low and bowed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you this upset. It's all my fault. Please forgive me!" Miroku was on his knees, graveling. Kagome's gaze softened on Miroku and she bent low to hug him. "It's okay Miroku. You've already been forgiven. Don't fret so much." Kagome whispered, hugging him tight.

"Really? Thanks Kagome. You are by far the most understanding person I know." Miroku smiled. Kagome smiled back and got up. "Let's go to the others, okay?" Miroku nodded, and said, "Sure thing, Kagome." Kagome held his hand on the way there, both of them thinking nothing of it. Their friendship was just growing bigger. They walked inside, still holding hands, and Kagome announced their entrance. Inuyasha looked up from the magazine he was reading and growled. Sango ran up to them both, and hugged them.

"All made up and friends, right?" Sango asked, laughing. She noticed their joined hands and her face grew red in jealousy. Inuyasha's growl only intensified while he stood. Kagome notice all this and let go of his hand. "Kagome, bathroom, now." Sango said, through clenched teeth. Kagome gulped and nodded, following her out to her death. Inuyasha glared at Miroku, who shrugged. "Why were you holding _her hand_!" Inuyasha seethed at the trembling Miroku. "I don't know! S-She's the one w-who grabbed m-my hand!" Miroku said, almost whimpering. "It was nothing more but friendship! I can assure you." Miroku said, sitting down, away from Inuyasha. 

Kagome and Sango were staring at each other in the bathroom. No one making a move, neither making a sound. Kagome broke the silence by asking, "Why are we in here?" Sango glared at her and answered, "You know why." Kagome was genuinely confused and shook her head. "Actually, no I don't," Kagome  
retorted. "Okay. Why were you holding Miroku's hand! You know I like him. I thought you liked Inuyasha. I guess I know what kind of friend you are." Sango said, disappointed beyond belief.

Kagome looked guilty and sighed. "Sango, it's nothing like that. Please, believe me. I don't like Miroku and I know you do. I wouldn't go and do something like that. It was just something I'm used to doing with Inuyasha. Miroku and I are friends, just friends." Kagome said, her eyes pleading with Sango's. Sango smiled and hugged Kagome. "Thanks, Kagome. That means a lot. You're my best friend." Sango sighed, happily and let go of Kagome. "You're mine, too." The two girls walked back to Sango's room, smiling from ear to ear.

"Kagome, it's getting time to go to bed, again. It seems like these days go by so fast." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. "Alright. Goodnight Sango, Miroku. You coming Inu?" Kagome was already out the door, waiting for Mr. Slow-poke. Inuyasha waved them goodbye and ran out, getting ready to call out to Kagome. Instead, he got tackled by Kagome herself. Kagome was lying on top of him, laughing like crazy. "Haha. Yeah yeah. Come on, get up." Inuyasha muttered. "Inu! Guess what!" Kagome said, bouncing a little. "What?" Inuyasha snapped. "I said guess." She snapped back.

"Wench, just tell me." Inuyasha growled, taking her by arm. "Ugh. Fine. My birthday is next week. Just thought of all people you would care." Kagome sighed, sadly. "Oh. I'm sorry, Kag. I'm just not in the mood. I do care. You know that." Inuyasha said, hugging her. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thanks Inu. You're the best." Kagome giggled. "Now off to bed. I'm right next door if you need me." Inuyasha waved her goodnight and enter his room."Okay." Kagome whispered, mostly to herself.

Kagome shuffled into her room and plopped on her bed. 'I wonder if Inuyasha will get me anything, much less remember. I still have to tell the others. I'm sure Sango will care. After all, best friends remember best friend's birthdays.' Kagome thought, falling into a dreamless slumber. Inuyasha was still up, thinking about Kagome, of course. 'What should I get her? This must be special to her. She must not have had very many birthday parties. I feel for the poor thing. I'll throw her a party and she won't know about it. Yeah, Inuyasha, those are called surprise birthday parties. Dimwit.' Inuyasha mentally scolded himself for being stupid and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Im soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I've been on the road and laptops arent the best sometimes. I feel like Im in a band and Im on tour. That would be awsome. But instead I had to write this chapter. I used every chance I got, which wasnt a lot.

-Craig'sWifey


	5. Chapter 5

I'm still on the road. I miss my bed. I miss _my_ computer. I miss Craig too.

Ohhhhhhhh my God! I'm **sooooooooooooo** sorry! I broke my wrist due to skateboarding with careless boys, and the freaking laptop crashed! **_Hjhskjhsdhkjheufjshdkjdhskj!_** Everything bad that could possibly happen DID! Ah! **But I am truly sorry for the wait.**

Ketsueki-Koushoku: Um. Thanks. I don't know what you mean, by just "good." What's good? The chapter? But thank you for the review!  
  
Kage no Megumi: Hah. Yay! Thank you for the review!

lady Kcassandra: Aw. Thank you for the review, you awesome reviewer you. Heehee.

demon priestess: Okay! Yes, ma'am! Hah. Why thank you for the review!

yashaloves69: Hey I like your name. Yasha! Heehee. That's catchy. Thank you for the review and being so nice.

Kohara InuYashafan Takahashi: Aw! **I got a hug everybody!** Hugs back a complete stranger! It's okay, I've done it before. Hah. Oooh, no, I won't do that to you guys! Believe me I know it's torture! Thank you!

Tabztnm: Will do. Thank you very much Tabztnm!

I the bright angel: Aw. Thank you! Well, my dad thought it would be nice if we couldbond together on the way to visit some relative that I've never met. And my mom never argues with what he says, so we just _had_ to be stuck in the car together to go Washington. Washington from New Jersey! It's hell and hella long! My brother bugged me the entire time, you would think a 18-year-old wouldn't be so immature. Well, that's why. It wasn't _so _bad. We were in a camper. And I'm still on the road coming back, so I missed school. Sweet! Hah.

crazy hyper kid: Aww. Hah. That's cause you are! YAY! Why thank you. Heehee. I won't hurt you, silly. Okay, well, you login in and you go to documents, and go down to the very bottom and upload it. Then it should be under document manager. Then you click stories and go to "New Stories." And then read and accept the guidelines and then you press "New Story" again at the top surrounded by all green, and then you just say whether its Anime and what kind, like Inuyasha. And you have your story! If you need anymore help with anything, just ask me. J

Disclaimer: I don't and never will. Stop asking. Sheeze. Oh and I don't own "Dance, Dance." or "Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner." By Fall Out Boy. I wish I owned Fall Out Boy though...Oh wow that'd be awesomee.

The Mending of a Broken Heart By: Craig'sWifey

* * *

The following morning, Inuyasha was first to awaken. He planned on telling Sango and Miroku about Kagome's surprise. He wanted it to be great, just for her. Inuyasha pulled on his pants and shirt and rushed to Miroku's room. Inuyasha was dashing down the hall when he bumped into Keade. "Ooof! Woman!" Inuyasha shouted at the fallen woman. "Sorry Inuyasha, child. Be more respective, and help me up!" Keade said, pursing her lips together. "Ugh. Fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere important to be." Inuyasha said, brushing off his sleeve. "Not so fast, mister. I need to talk to all four of you. It's very important you see. Now shoo." Keade said, waving him off. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but complied. 

Inuyasha trotted to Kagome's room and knocked twice. Kagome jumped at the sudden noise and wiped her eyes quickly. Kagome went to the door and smoothed out her hair. "Hi." Came her quiet greeting. She had her head down, so he couldn't tell she was crying. "Um, hey. Come on, Keade wants to talk to us." Inuyasha said, taking her hand. Kagome gasped softly, and followed him lazily. Kagome stared at the entwined fingers and blushed. 'It's nothing new, Kag. You've held hands with a guy before, you've held hands with Inuyasha before! Why the sudden change? I don't know..' Kagome's brows were furrowed as she thought.

She knew she liked him. Oh yes, very much. But why the sudden shyness and blushing? She didn't know and frankly, didn't care. Inuyasha stopped and knocked on Miroku's door. "What!" Came a muffled, aggravated shout. "Miroku, it's me and Kag. We all have to go see Keade. She says it's important. Get Sango and meet us in her office." Inuyasha said through the door. "Come on, Kag." He smiled down at her and squeezed her hand. Kagome squeaked and blushed. She nodded dumbly and followed. Each of them wrapped up in their thoughts. They quickly made it to Keade's office. Miroku and Sango were already there, surprisingly.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down next to them, in front of Keade. "Children this isn't for me to say…" Keade trailed off with a heavy heart. "Just spit it out already." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome slapped him on his arm and motioned for Keade to continued, at her own pace. Inuyasha glared at Kagome before resuming glaring at his previous target. "I have decided to send the four of you to a foster home in Kyoto. You will go to school and live normal lives, almost. You will still be able to be adopted and such. I am doing this for the good of you and this orphanage." Keade said, head hanging low. Kagome gasped and grasped Inuyasha's arm.

Sango stared wide eyed at the woman and then fainted. Miroku seemed to be taking this fairly well, and fanned Sango. Inuyasha fehed and shrugged it off. "Do you not care Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, shocked. "No. I have you three. So I really don't care. I'm used to moving anyway." Inuyasha mumbled and got up. "I'll be in my room, packing." Kagome sighed, and followed. She didn't like the way he was acting. Did it bring back old memories? Kagome wondered. She would have to ask. "Kagome! Are you going to help with Sango?" Miroku shouted down the hallway. "I can't, Miroku. You can do it." Kagome smiled sympathetically. Miroku groaned and picked her up. "I'm always stuck with all the work." Miroku muttered to himself.

Miroku sighed and carried Sango to her room. He placed her on her bed and left to go to his. 'I've got a lot of stuff to pack…' Miroku thought randomly, walking into his room. Kagome caught up with Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. "What do you want." Inuyasha demanded. "Listen, Inu, I'm sorry. For whatever happened. Just let me help you pack, please." Kagome begged, tugging at his hand for more affects. Inuyasha scoffed and took his hand back. "No thanks, wench." Inuyasha mumbled, walking away. Kagome stood there, staring blankly at the wall ahead of her. 'Why is he being so cruel? I said I was sorry. Sometimes that's not good enough, Kagome. But I thought it was. Well, you thought wrong.'

Kagome hated arguing with herself. It made her sound mental.. 'Maybe it's normal to talk back to yourself…Probably not.' Kagome answered herself and went to her room. 'I'll just pack my own things and ignore him. I can be mean, too.' Kagome thought bitterly. Kagome turned on her CD player and "Dance, Dance" came on. Kagome didn't know what it was, but she started jumping and dancing. Kagome danced to her closet and danced back to her bed, where her suitcase was. Her hair was going everywhere and she didn't know someone was watching, quite amused. "Dance, Dance" ended and "Nobody Puts Baby Into The Corner" came on. Kagome grinned, this was her favourite song. Kagome didn't sing out, afraid someone might here, so instead she lipped it. Inuyasha had to admit, she looked pretty sexy doing that.

He blushed and shook his head. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and took off her headphones. She stopped instantly and whirled around. Kagome's heated glare sent shivers down his spine. "What?" Inuyasha asked, innocently enough. "What? That's all you have to say, is what! Ugh! You asshole!" Kagome shouted in his face. Inuyasha averted his gaze to the floor and sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I deserve to be yelled out. I was being foolish and self-centered." Inuyasha said, quietly. Kagome's eyes softened a great deal as she hugged him. Inuyasha smiled and hugged back, happy she forgave him. They parted and blushed.

'We are hugging way too much.' Kagome thought blushing like mad. "Um, did you finish packing, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, zipping her suitcase up. He shook his head no, and grabbed her hand. "Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked, dumbfounded. "To my room. I want you to help me." He replied. "What makes you think I'm going to help you?" Kagome retorted. "I just do." Inuyasha said, smugly. Kagome frowned, but sighed. She knew she was defeated. "Alright...I'll help..." Kagome muttered, and walked in his room slowly. She never liked boys' rooms, especially Souta's. She crepted inside and saw Inuyasha throwing random clothe items from his closet.

Kagome sighed and assumed he wanted her to put them in his duffle bag. So she did. 'Why, oh why must _I_ being this? EW! Is that is underwear!' Kagome thought, picking up boxers with smiley faces all over them. 'Yup.' She threw them in the duffle bag and dusted her hands. Inuyasha looked up from his drawer and smiled at Kagome. She gave him a questioning look and cocked an eyebrow. "You really are beautiful Kagome..," Inuyasha whispered dreamly. Kagome blushed and her mouth opened and closed. She continued to blush, but turned around. "Aww Kagome, am I too ugly for you?" Inuyasha teased.Kagome shook her head fiercely.

Inuyasha laughed, softly, gazing at Kagome. "Why don't you talk to me?" Inuyasha asked, looking out the window. The sun's rays were hitting him and enhancing his slivery hair and golden wonders. Kagome couldn't respond, so she stared. He turned to face her, closed his eyes and sighed. "Kagome, please, use your sweet voice." Inuyasha pleaded, walking over to her. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, and did something that shocked them both. She hugged him, tight. Inuyasha smiled at her and returned the hug. "I'm...just not used to using...this...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Kagome said quietly, drawing circles on his back. Inuyasha smiled, and said, "No need to be sorry Kagome. You aren't used to it. It's understandable. But please try to talk to me more?" Kagome giggled and nodded.

"Are you ready to go to our new home?" Inuyasha asked, grabbing their bags. Kagome nodded, grasping his extra hand. They blushed and turned away from each other. Inuyasha walked to Miroku's room, with Kagome lagging behind, to see if they were ready. He knocked and Sango answered. "Hey Inuyasha. HI KAGOME!" Sango squealed and latched onto Kagome. Kagome smiled from ear to ear and embraced Sango back. Miroku leaned over and whispered in Inuyasha's dog ear. "They became best friends...real fast. Haha. How's it going with Kagome though? Is she talking to you?" Inuyasha nodded and whispered back, "She's a beauty, isn't she? I mean, just look at her. She's...perfect." His eyes glazed over as a look of a love sick puppy appeared on his face. Miroku laughed and waved a hand in front of his face.

Inuyasha came back and smacked his hand away. "Let's get going everyone." Sango said, disappointmentclear in her voice. Kagome gave her a sympathetic look and took Inuyasha's hand again. They all left and went to Keade's office. They got there and she was crying, handing some lady all their profiles and infomation she might need. The lady turned and greeted the four. She had dark brown hair, in a tight bun and she wore a buisness suit. She looked strict and tough. The complete opposite actually. The lady known as Miss Lee was very nice and she was rich.

Inuyasha's eyes lite up at the mention of Miss Lee being rich. Kagome laughed and slapped his arm. "Well, are you kids ready?" Miss Lee asked, as they all piled into her car. They all nodded and put their seatbelts on. Kagome and Inuyasha were seating next to each other in the very back, he was playing with her hand while she was giggling. Sango was hugging onto Miroku for a form of comfort. Miss Lee was looking back at the couples in making. 'Once in highschool, they will be kissing and going out...and oh falling in love!' Miss Lee thought happily. She loved having kids with her, she got to watch the wonders of them growing up and falling in love.

"We're here!" Miss Lee said loudly, to make sure they heard her. Their heads snapped towards the windows and their mouths dropped to the car floor. The house was huge!Four stories high and it looked to have more then a hundred rooms! Miss Lee motioned for them to follow. "I'm going to give you a tour of the house, you can also meet the maids. While I show you the house, you four can be pickingout your rooms. Alright?" They all nodded quickly and followed in hot persuit. Miss Lee showed them the giant kitchen and dining area plus the huge study and entertainment room. The kids were in heaven, they knew that for sure.

"I take it, Kagome and Inuyasha want rooms next to each others? Same for you, Miroku and Sango? Kagome blushed but nodded. Sango nodded gratefully. Miss Lee smiled and called for Wong, the butler. "Please Wong, help the children with their luggage, and take them to their rooms. Kids, please show Wong which rooms you want. And come down to dinner at 6 o'clock." Miss Lee instructed then left. Wong smiled down at the kids, but kept his gaze on Kagome longer. Kagome got uneasy and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. "What?" She heard Inuyasha ask. "Oh...nothing. It's just..that Wong guy makes me nervous.." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha's mouthed formed an 'o' and he hugged her close to him. "It's okay. My room is next to yours. You can always come and sleep with me." Inuyasha whispered back. Kagome smiled and leaned against him. "Show me your rooms, kids." Wong said, his voice deep. Sango nodded for them and trotted up the stairs. She waved for them all to come. "You guys show him your rooms!" Sango shouted. Miroku chose the room right next to Sango's yellow one, of course. Kagome picked one that was medium sized and had pretty purple walls. Inuyasha's room was just him. Red walls, red sheets, and a red rug.

Kagome walked in his room and laughed. "Just like you, huh Inuyasha?" Kagome teased. Inuyasha nodded, still in aftershock. "I can't believe this..." Kagome turned her gaze to where she heard him speak. "What did you say?" She asked, sitting next to him. "I said I can't believe this...I mean, we're in this rich lady's home and we get to go school and I met you. This is just...too perfect." Inuyasha said, fidgeting with his claws. Kagome put her hands over his to stop his twitching. He blushed and coughed. Kagome smiled, and said, "I know how you feel, Inu. I'm glad I met you, too." Kagome's head was against his and she laced her fingers with his.

Just then Wong came in, and then parted, blushing like mad. "Miss Lee would like everyone down for a talk." Wong said, turning on his heel and leaving. "Inu, he scares me..." Kagome's big eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she whimpered pitifully. Inuyasha couldn't stand the whimpering, it was so sad and it sounded like a real dog's whimper. So he hugged her, and kissed her. Kagome quickly got over her fear, and soon shock replaced it. She closed her eyes and pushed her lips back. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he felt her lips push back. 'She's...kissing me back..Kagome..' They pulled away and Kagome's eyes still didn't open as she blushed.

"You look cute..." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome blushed harder, if possible, but smiled anyway. He was too good to her and they didn't even know that much about each other. Kagome got up and lead Inuyasha downstairs. They walked into the study and Miroku and Sango were already there, with Miss Lee in front of them. "Sit down please." Miss Lee commanded gently. They obeyed and sat down, uneasy. Miss Lee seemed to sense their uneasiness, as she told them, "No need to be afraid. This is a just a rule meeting. That's all." She smiled and continued. Miroku stared at the walls and sighed. "Okay.. We get it, Miss Lee. You can continue." Miroku said, bored. Miss Lee shot him a look that could send the toughest guy running home scared to his mother. Miroku gulped and sat up straight in his seat.

Sango snickered, while Inuyasha laughed out loud. Miss Lee breathed in deep and continued on. "I have just a few rules around here that I ask you nicely to oblige to. One, once home your homework must be done. Two, you will be home by eight o'clock on weekends. Three, no foul language. Four, anything else I think of." She finished, laughing lightly and looked from kid to kid awaiting a rude comment. Kagome nodded and stood up. "May I be excused?" Miss Lee nodded, rubbing her temples. 'Maybe having four kids here wasn't as good as it sounded.' Inuyasha stared after Kagome's retreating figure and got up, and followed. Miroku went to his room to unpack his things and went to prepare for school. Sango decided to explore and see her new home, for a while at least.  
Inuyasha followed Kagome into her room, and watched her quietly as she laid on her bed, hugging a picture frame tightly to her chest. He could see tear streaks down her flawless face, his gaze saddened as he approached her. He reached out a clawed hand to show her his presence. He touched her arm lightly, barely at all, and she jumped. Kagome's small hand shot up to grasp her heart through her shirt while she heaved. "Sorry.." Inuyasha whispered, sheepishly. Kagome smiled and nodded that it was okay. When she jumped, she dropped the picture frame, and it laid on the floor. Inuyasha bent to pick it up, he stood straight and Kagome gasped and grabbed the frame out of his hands. "Please, don't look at it." Kagome said, breathlessly.

"Why can't I see it?" He asked, sitting down. Kagome walked to her drawer, slide the picture frame in and walked back over to Inuyasha. "Because…I don't want anyone to see it and ask about it. It's better left alone." Kagome said, softly. "Oh.. Will I be able to see it one day?" Inuyasha asked, scooting closer to her. Kagome giggled and nodded. "Promise?" He asked, tickling her. Kagome squealed and tried to get away. She just couldn't be a hanyou, and she got tickled good. Inuyasha's eyes were light and laughed at her. She smiled at him and kissed his nose. "I think it's about time you left my room and went to yours'. We need to unpack and get ready for school." Kagome said, opening her door. Inuyasha groaned and got up. "Sure okay. See you at 6 o'clock." They hugged and got to work.

Miroku finished his things and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking everything over. 'I wonder who will get adopted first… I don't think Inuyasha will.. He's hanyou after all. Kagome will. She's pretty and smart and a perfect child. Sango will… I don't know about me.. This is going to be hard.. We're going to have to leave each other one day. And now we have school. Oh joy.' Miroku soon fell asleep. Sango toured the house and couldn't keep her mouth closed. 'The lady lived here by herself and she had this stuff! Man.' Sango loved it, she wanted Miss Lee to adopt her, and everyone else. Sango was walking back to her room when she ran into Wong. "Oh.. Sorry! Excuse me." Sango said, moving out his way. "No need, Miss. Be sure you watch out though.. Especially that Kagome girl." Wong said, briskly walking past Sango. Sango was by far very confused. 'Why would Kagome need to watch out?' She ran upstairs and pounded on Kagome's door. Kagome

* * *

Again I'm sorry.  
Was that fluff?  
I'm not sure.  
Do you guys want fluff?  
Angst? Romance?  
Well, romance is coming whether you like it or not )

Reviews?

-Craig'swifey  
xoxo 


	6. Chapter 6

I think this one is going to be good. I sure had fun writing it.  
**I'M GOING TO BE HOME TOMORROW :D  
**  
Lady KCassandra : Hahahahaha. Eww Haha. He might be, he might not be. You'll have to wait and see. I will try :)

i the bright angel : Thanks! You guys are just so nice :)

whitemoon3311 : Aww thanks! Aha so I can be confusing Hah. Yes, I am aiming for that. I would love to see myself do that. Thanks!

demonpriestess07 : Aww I'm sorry! OH NO! Urgg. Well, it appears I've lost the document that had that chapter cause it wasn't finished. Pooh. But it would have still been a cliffy. Hhahaa Sawrys.

crazy hyper kid: Hiiya. Do your parents know you're like this? Haha. It was? Yay! I'm trying to get longer chapters, it makes it worth reading actually. Uh, Kagome and Sango are 14.. and Inuyasha and Miroku are 15.. I think Haha. So, they are going to highschool. Now I can use some stuff from my days here Heh heh. Nooo! Give 'em backk :)

Kohara InuYashafan Takahashi: Hah. Tisk tisk :) Thanks! Yay! I loove hugs! **You hear that people?** -cough- give me hugs -cough- Okay, don't tell me I'm a freak, I know I am but chocolate is nasty...Oo **Don't hurt me!** Oh I didn't stop reading haha. Uh, no, why would you piss me off? You didn't do anything.. Heh. Aww yay! I'm glad you do.

shinra89: Hahaha I'm not :) I plan on like 40 something or more chapters, sound good:)

yashaloves69: Glad ya like it. :)

Storms of Tears: Aww thanks :) I'm on it.

**The Boy**

Bys: Meeee :)

* * *

Kagome opened her door, panic written on her face. "What is it Sango?" Sango rushed past her, and paced back and forth in her room. "I'll tell you when the boys get in here. Go quick! Kagome I'm scared for you, go get them!" Sango cried out desperately. Kagome nodded and went to Inuyasha's room. "Inuyasha! Go to my room!" She shouted through the door, and raced to Miroku's room. "Miroku! My room now! It's important!" Kagome's heart pounded in her chest as she went back to her room. Sango was there, on her bed, chewing on her nails. "Sango, stop that." Kagome commanded, lightly. Sango looked up at her, but didn't stop. "I can't Kagome, I'm just so nervous." Sango mumbled. 

Inuyasha and Miroku entered the tense room hesitantly, and sat down on her bed. Sango shot up and started talking too fast for them to understand. "Sango. Sango! Calm down, talk normally. Please." Miroku said, exasperated. Sango swallowed, but nodded anyway. "Okay.. Well, I was walking back to my room when I bumped into that Wong guy," They all nodded for her to continue. "And I said I was sorry and then he said I shouldn't worry about it, but he said that you, Kagome, should watch out though. Then he walked away a little too quickly. He scares me." Sango finished, taking in a deep breath. Kagome got uneasy again and she grabbed Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and whispered, "Don't worry, Kag. I'm right here, he won't hurt you. I swear it."

Kagome tried oh so very hard to believe that. Something in the back of her head kept her from believing him. Sango still paced and she suddenly shouted. "LET'S ASK MISS LEE!" Miroku shook his head, and said, "No, she wouldn't help. She wouldn't ask Wong about it. She's nice and all, but something tells me she wouldn't even try to help." Sango moaned and flopped on the floor. There was a knock on the door and Wong stepped in. Kagome visibly stiffened as did Sango. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Get ready, then come down." He said, deep and eerie like. He left and shut the door.

"He doesn't even ask for permission to come in! Kagome I do not trust that guy. You will sleep in my room." Inuyasha said, glaring at the door. Kagome could only nod and tighten her grip on his arm. "Yes, thank you Inuyasha. I would feel much better if she did." Sango said relived. Inuyasha smiled and got up. "Let's go to dinner everyone. We don't want to upset the lady." The group laughed, forgetting about the problem for if only awhile.

Downstairs, Wong was talking to Miss Lee. "What are we going to do with Kagome? We don't want something to happen to her." Wong said, his face stone. "Like what? We can't stop the inevitable." Miss Lee insisted, walking past him to the dining room. Wong sighed, following her closely, talking up a storm. "But Miss, if you know what'll happen to her, why aren't you doing something about it?" Miss Lee rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. "Wong, don't worry about it. Nothing will happen to Kagome." Wong sighed, sadly and left the room. Inuyasha and Kagome came down first, holding hands, Kagome felt that was necessary.

Miroku and Sango followed shortly after. Miss Lee greeted them happily, but they could tell something was up. Inuyasha's hand searched the right side of his chair for Kagome's hand that was seeking his. Kagome's hand soon found it's way into his firm, yet gentle grasp. Kagome squeezed his hand, and it seemed to say, "Don't ever let go." Inuyasha smiled sadly down to his plate as he squeezed hers back. Their eyes locked on each others, when Miss Lee tapped her glass with her spoon. They all looked up and the cooks were placing exquisite food on their plates. It looked too expensive, that their forks might scratch it. "Go ahead kids, dig in." Miss Lee said, gesturing towards their food. Kagome didn't have an appetite, so she played with her food.

She was still nervous, and Miss Lee acting like she is, isn't helping. Inuyasha noticed this, and leaned over. "Kagome, eat. You need to. You're all skin and bones. Don't worry, he's not around. Didn't I tell you I was here for you?" Inuyasha whispered, hurt a little. "Well, yes, but.." She got cut off but Inuyasha. "Then eat." Kagome huffed and turned around in her seat. "No." Miss Lee looked up at Kagome, as she heard someone say something. "What did you say, dear?" Kagome snapped her gaze towards Miss Lee. "Uh, nothing." Miss Lee looked at her suspiciously, but didn't press further. The air then got quiet, very quiet. Everyone was afraid to chew, or afraid to move their forks, for they might bring all attention on them. Kagome couldn't stand the tension, so she excused herself. "Good night, dear. I'll see you bright and earlier." Miss Lee, said a little to excitedly.

Kagome could only nod, as she went past Inuyasha's chair, and tapped him. Inuyasha soon got the message, as he then excused himself as well. "G'night Inuyasha." She said as he walked away, not even looking back. Miss Lee sighed, and said to Miroku and Sango. "You two go on. I know you wish to leave too. No need to hide it, they didn't it." Sango smiled kindly, as she and Miroku went to their designated rooms. All upstairs was dark and quiet as they crept past different rooms and closets. The more they looked at the house, it was kind of creepy, though they shrugged it off. Sango and Miroku said their good night biddings and went to their rooms.

Kagome, in her room, was changing into her into her pajamas. 'School… I always had hated it.. And then I didn't have to go.. Now I do..' She just got finished pulling the shirt over her head and Inuyasha came in. "Aha! You should see your hair! It's all kaboom!" Inuyasha teased, laughing hard. Kagome huffed at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "So," She defended. "So it's funny. Kag, you know I'm kidding. Now come on, we still have to get up _early_." Inuyasha said, leading Kagome to his room. "Where am I going to sleep, Inu?" She whispered, tip toeing into his room. "Where do you think? Honestly, Kag, you should know I wouldn't put you on the floor." Inuyasha said, a hand over his heart.

Kagome smile didn't last for too long when Wong knocked on the door. Kagome gasped and ran to his closet. "Yeah?" Inuyasha shouted to the door. "It's lights out. No more talking to whoever you were. Everyone else is asleep, I suggest you do the same." Wong's voice was cold and uncaring. "Yeah, yeah I got ya." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome came out slowly and went to his bed. "Where are you going to sleep?" Kagome whispered, knowing his cute doggy ears would hear. "On the floor." She heard him reply, for it was too dark for her to see. "No, you can sleep in the bed, too." Kagome whispered back, patting the bed next to her. "B-but Kag.. That's like wrong!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Oh stop. No its not. Now get in here." Kagome whispered, trying to sound harsh. "Fine."  
Kagome smiled and got under the covers. "Good night, Inu." Kagome whispered, sleepily. Inuyasha smiled into the pillow and soon went to sleep, feeling at peace. The following morning was… interesting. Everyone up and about, the sun shining its brightest rays, the only sounds were yawning and the click of the toaster. Kagome sat at the breakfast table in the sun room, fingering her toast and staring blankly at the birds outside. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango walked in and sat down, with their breakfast in their hands. "Hey Kagome!" Sango greeted Kagome, as she sat next to her best friend.

Kagome smiled at her, then resumed staring outside. Miroku shoved his toast in his mouth and waved a hand in front of her face. Kagome blinked, and looked at him but said nothing. "What's the matter, Kag?" She didn't answer but she shook her head and started to eat. 'Hopefully they'll leave me alone 'cause I'm eating.'Though that wasn't the case. Sango and Miroku chatted about their first day at school, while Inuyasha ate, staring at what Kagome was. Or so he thought. Inuyasha leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Kagome sighed but shook her head. "Maybe later." She tried to smile, but it falter and it ended up and slight frown. Inuyasha couldn't help but frown as well, since she affected him so.

Soon enough, Wong came in and said, "Come on, it's time for school." Everyone nodded, leaving the sunroom to put their dirty plates away. All of them grabbed the book bags Miss Lee had generously provided for them. "Miss Lee is going to drive you to school today. I can't today, sorry to disappoint you." Wong said sarcastically. Kagome eyed him suspiciously and started to walk out to the car where the others where. "Aw, what's with that look? Don't you like me?" Wong teased, laughing softly. Kagome gasped and ran to the car. "Inu! Inu!" Kagome shouted, still running to the car. Inuyasha opened the car down and pulled her inside. "What's wrong? Did that Wong guy do something?" He asked, looking over her for any source of injury. "N-no but… But he scared me! He asked if I liked him, Inu!" Kagome whispered, her eyes franticly searching his.

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over with affection as he hugged her close, whispering sweet nothings to calm her. 'Wow… she gets scared easily. Poor Kag.' Inuyasha thought, pitying the small girl in his arms, that was close to tears. 'I wonder what happened to make her so scared.' He dismissed the thought and decided to focus on Kagome. Sango looked back to see the scene play before and she awed at how close they were getting. She coughed to get Miroku's attention, and told him to look. Miroku smiled and winked at Sango. "Gah! Pervert." Sango muttered, glaring at him. Miss Lee stopped the car and announced, "We're here! Have a very nice day you four! Be sure to tell me all about it when you get home. Okay? Oh and don't get in trouble, especially on your first day." She smiled and unlocked the doors.

They all got out of the car and waved to her as she drove off. They all turned and gasped. The school was huge! "Wow.. Stay with me Inu." Kagome breathed, grabbing his hand. Inuyasha smiled and nodded, "Sure." Of course none of them were excited, who would be? School is _still _school, no matter who you're with or where. "Let's go get our schedules and start our torture." Miroku said, clasping his hands together, acting like a tour guide. "Oh yes, let's rush there." Sango muttered, walking past him. "Oh in due time, dear Sango." Miroku called after her. Kagome giggled at Miroku and started walking with Inuyasha. They were walking to the office when a boy stopped them. "Hey there sweetie. Are you with this dog here?" He asked, looking disgustedly at Inuyasha. "Uh.. No.." Kagome said, awkwardly.

"How about you ditch him and I'll be with you during school, and maybe at my place too." He wiggled his eyebrows. Kagome's eyes widened as she moved behind Inuyasha. "Look, kid, go bother someone else. Before I make you." Inuyasha growled, blocking Kagome from his prying, ice blue eyes. "Oh ho ho, look's like someone thinks they're tough." The boy mocked. Kagome moved from behind Inuyasha, and asked, "What's your name?" Inuyasha gaped at her. 'She.. Wanted to know his name?' He thought shocked. "Kouga my dear princess. And what may I ask is yours'?" The boy known now as Kouga replied. "Mine is Kagome." Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand again. Kouga stared at their laced fingers and rage was evident in his eyes. "Look go of _my_ woman's hand, mutt!" Kouga shouted.

Kagome gasped as Inuyasha growled. "She's not _your _woman, you possessive wolf!" Inuyasha said through his bared fangs.Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and stormed up to Kouga, and slapped him. Leaving a goodhand print on his face. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand again and walked off. Kouga huffed as he watched her walk away with that mutt face. He could clearly see they liked each other, therefore he must get her away from him. They entered the office to see Sango and Miroku yelling at each other. "KAGOME!" Sango screamed and dashed over to where she was standing. "Here's your schedule! Yours too Inuyasha!" Sango eagerly handed them their schedules.

"YAY! Inu we have the same classes!" Kagome smiled as she hugged him. "We got all the same classes!" Miroku informed, smiling as well. This was just too good. 'Miss Lee must have had done something. I mean, we all don't just get the same classes. That's near well impossible.' Inuyasha thought, examining his schedule once more. "Well, let's get to class everyone. We don't want to miss the lesson." Inuyasha said, heading for the door. They all gave him weird looks, but followed nonetheless. "Inu, what if that Kouga guy tries to take me away from you?" Kagome asked, looking around to see if they were being watched. "Hmm? I don't know, but I won't let him hurt you." He smiled, a small smile, but it still lit up her world up. They all walked in, and tried to go to the back without being noticed. Unfortunately, they were not. Mr. Miro called them all up and asked them to introduce themselves.

**AN: Uh.. I don't think Miro is a real last name, or word but.. Whatever. It's MY story. You can suck it up if you have a problem with it, or stop reading. Which would be retarded. Come on, it's a word.** **One word, nothing to get your undies in a wad for.**

Sango went first. "Uh.. My name is Sango and I'm new?" The class laughed, except one girl. She resembled Kagome, butKagome had a much warmer look, the girl looked cold."Um, Mr. Miro? I think they should say more than just their names. Wouldn't that be fun girls?" The girl asked, looking back at her posse. "No, Kikyo, that will not be asked of them. Now, please continue." He said, looking back to the group. Inuyasha went next. "My name is Inuyasha. That's all _you _need to know." Kikyo, the girl that had spoken earlier, giggled and winked at him. Kagome decided to ignore and went next. "My name is Kagome.." She said quietly, then retreating behind Inuyasha again. 'That Kagome girl must be close to Inuyasha.. Can't have that, now can we?' Kikyo thought, glaring at Kagome.

Miroku went to the front of the class and cleared his throat. "Well, my name is Miroku and I really like girls. Call me." Miroku said, trying to sound and look sexy while winking at few of the girls in the room. "Hah, that'll be all you four. Take a seat in the back. Where were you guys in history at your old school?" None of them knew how to answer, they never went to a high school before this one. "Uh..?" Miroku started to get uncomfortable with everyone staring at them. So he said, "We're at wherever your at." Everyone cracked into laughter as did the teacher. "Uh huh. Look class, we have a new joke maker." Everyone continued to laugh as Miroku blushed and took his seat. "New to self, don't speak up ever again." He whispered to himself,chewing on his pencil.

Inuyasha laughed at his embarrassment, but soon stopped as Kagome glared at him. "It's okay, Miroku. They'll forget about it soon." She offered, trying to raise his spirits. "Yeah! Thanks Kagome!" Miroku smiled as he sat up straight and paid attention to Mr. Miro. Kagome smiled back, but it soon faded as she saw Kikyo throwing a note to Inuyasha. Kagome asked Sango, who was behind Inuyasha to read the note and write it down for her. Sango peered over his shoulder and long hair and saw, 'Hey babe. Wanna go somewhere later? I know you want to ditch that hoe bag.' Sango gasped and shook her head, she wouldn't write that down. "Sango, what did it say?" Kagome whispered, leaning over her sit towards Sango. "Uh.. She just asked if he would go somewhere, and.. And.. She called you a hoe bag." She whispered back, face getting red with anger.

'I do NOT like her already.' Sango thought, erasing nothing on her paper as hard as she could. "Sango! Stop! I have a sensitive nose and I'd rather not smell burnt rubber, thank you." Inuyasha said, grabbing the eraser from her. Sango sighed but said fine. "Did you answer that girl?" The question caught him off guard and he jumped. "Wh-what?" Miroku sighed, and repeated his question. "Did you answer that girl? The one who threw you the note." Inuyasha's face held confusion before he got it. "Oh, that girl. Um, yeah. I did." Miroku didn't try and say something perverted, instead he had a look of seriousness.

"What did you say? I don't think it would be wise to leave little Kagome alone when you go on dates. You see, me and Sango won't be able to watch over her, for we will be going on dates as well." Miroku didn't laugh or wink, yet he still had a playful glint in his eye. Inuyasha could still tell he was serious. "I said no, okay? Don't worry, I'm not leaving what's mine." Miroku raised an eyebrow at his statement, while Inuyasha blushed. "Ah, I see. I'm guessing youkai choose their mates early?" He asked with a laugh. Inuyasha blushed again, this time he was sure it wouldn't go away as fast. "Actually, yes. Yes, we do. Youkais, even half like me, mature faster. Like mentally." Inuyasha said, not keeping eye contact with him.

He was thankful that Sango was talking to Kagome, he didn't think he would still be alive if she heard. "Well, she'll be 15 in two days. Have you planned out your surprise party for her?" Miroku asked, pretending to be working when Mr. Miro looked at them. "Oh, shit! I haven't! What should I do? Okay, after school, you and Sango meet me in the basement, and I'll figure some way out to keep her busy and out of Wong's reach." Inuyasha said, confidently. "Okay.. Right." Miroku agreed, getting back to work.

**Lunch **

Miroku and Sango were in front of Inuyasha and Kagome as they went through the line to get their food. "Inu, I'm going to go sit down. I'm not hungry." She whispered, looking at the food disgustedly. She started to walk away when he grabbed her wrist. "Don't get lost." He smiled at her and she nodded. Sango looked back to talk to Kagome, only to find Inuyasha. "Where is she?" Sango asked, looking over the lunch room. "She went to find a table for us, she wasn't hungry." He replied shortly. "Oh. Okay. Well, Miroku already left with his food, so hopefully he found her." Sango said, handing the man… erm, lady her money. Inuyasha paid and they walked off, both looking in different directions to find them faster.

"Oh! Look! I found them!" Sango exclaimed, pointing to an empty table in the back. Inuyasha and Sango rushed over and sat down. Kagome had her head on the table, and Miroku was stuffing his face, unaware of the quiet sniffles coming from the small girl next to him. Inuyasha's eyes shined with concern as he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. "We'll be right back." He said, quietly. As they were leaving Miroku looked up and said, "I hope he doesn't rape her." Sango's mouth dropped to the floor as she slapped the food out of his mouth. "He wouldn't dare! Miroku, you know he wouldn't do that." Sango said, glaring at him, playing with her food. "I know, I know. I was only playing. Man, everyone's in a mood lately." He muttered.

Sango huffed and played with her 'food' with the cheap fork they provided. 'I wonder what they're talking about.' Sango thought, mindlessly putting different things in her mouth. Inuyasha had carried Kagome to the library, and they now were in the reading corner. He had her in his lap, while he was rubbing her back in soothing motions. "Kag, please tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha said, gently bringing her face up to meet his. "N-nothing's wrong, Inu. It's just.. I've been thinking and one thing led to another. I'm afraid I might lose you. I'm afraid I'll get hurt again, like last time.. Oops." Kagome realized her mistake when she said last time. She had planned to never speak of it again, and she hoping no one would ask about her family.

"Oops? What's oops? What happened last time?" Inuyasha asked, with such a serious tone that he reminded her of the old times. "I'd rather not speak of it." Kagome replied, turning away from him. "Please? Don't you trust me?" Inuyasha asked, now a hurt tone replacing his old one. "Yes, I do. But.. I'm not ready to speak of it just yet. Can't you give me some time?" Kagome's emerald seas were now shining with unshed crystal tears. Inuyasha gave her an understanding smile and nodded. "Yes, I can, and I will." Now it was Kagome's turn to smile. She turned around and hugged him with a death grip. "We should go back, eh?" Kagome giggled and nodded. "Yeah, they worry too much." Kagome said, playfully. They walked back to the cafeteria, back to their table, back to where their friends were.

Sango looked up from her tray to see Kagome and Inuyasha approaching. "Kagome!" She shrieked, racing up to her friend. "Sango-chan!" Kagome smiled, throwing her arms around her friend. "What was wrong? Did he make you feel better? Did he do something to you? Was it that Wong guy?" Sango bombarded Kagome with questions as they sat back down. "Nothing. Yes, he did. No, he didn't. Sort of." Kagome answered, leaning on Inuyasha. "I don't believe you." Sango said, staring at Kagome, daring her to lie again. "That's your problem." Inuyasha sneered. Miroku snickered quietly, hoping Sango wouldn't hear and beat him to a bloody pulp. "Hush Miroku."

Sango swatted at him, but never took her eyes off the two teens in front of her. "Why won't you tell me, Kagome? You told Inuyasha here. Why's he so special?" Sango's face held her hurt, for she wasn't one to hold back her feelings. "I-I'm sorry, Sango. I j-just can't tell you. He doesn't even know!" Kagome held her hands up for defense as her friend accused her of picking Inuyasha over her. Sango faked a smile and sighed. She was going to get to the bottom of this, but that didn't make it not hurt that her best friend couldn't tell her something. Sango played with her food as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome flirt and laugh together.

Sango couldn't help but be jealous. She knew Inuyasha and Kagome would be together, perhaps for their whole life. She could predict that they were going to fall in love, if they weren't already. 'I mean just look at them now. They're… perfect for each other.' Sango thought, disappointed, 'Soon, she'll spend all her time with him, and forget about me. I'll be alone. I'll get older and be an old hag with 25 cats with wrinkles.' Sango's nose wrinkled up in disgust as she imagined herself like that. 'I mustn't be like this. I should be happy for her. She's probably had it hard when she was little. She's not the type to leave her friends, maybe I was just too jealous to think right.' Sango had stopped playing with her food long ago and now everyone was staring at her blank expression.

Miroku waved a hand in her face as she came too. "Huh? What? Oh, sorry." Sango whispered, as she put a tomato to its grave. Kagome giggled at her friend and said, "Talking to yourself again, Sango?" Kagome was only teasing but Sango didn't take it that way. "No, actually, I was thinking." Kagome laughed again, and responded, "About what? How red your face would be after you came back to reality?" Sango was not enjoying this. "Shut up! I don't need this. I don't care if you're playing or not. You don't need me! So just shut up and leave me be. Consider yourself special, Kagome. Look what you now have." Sango took in a deep breath and continued on.

"You don't even see it do you? Just.. Just forget it! Forget we were even friends!  
Forget we even met! Forget about me, like you would have in years time. Bye everyone. I hope now you'll be happier without me dragging you down." Sango finished her speech, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kagome was stunned speechless, while the boys stared at her with mouth agate. Sango then dashed through the door and down the hall. Kagome stood and shouted, "Sango! No!"

* * *

:O  
I am so mean, right?  
Heh, sorry.  
But I just _had_ to do that. ;) 

"Read and Review." Why do people put that at the end of their chapter? Apparently they already read it and they got to the bottom of the page. Stupid things confuse me.

-Craig'swifey


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry sorry.  
I was only adding drama.  
Don't murder me please. Mann evil reviewers ;)**

**THANKIESS to all my reviewerss. :D **

The Boy  
By: Craig'swifey

* * *

Kagome stared at the double doors, swinging back and forth, tears falling down from her wide eyes. She moved her chair out of her way, and tried to run after her, but a hand stopped her. Kagome looked back, and saw that Inuyasha had grabbed her wrist. "Inuyasha let me go! I need to go! Please!" Kagome begged, trying to pull her wrist free. Inuyasha sighed, and loosened his grip. "Be careful, alright?" Kagome smiled slightly and nodded, jogging off. Inuyasha turned his gaze over to Miroku who was currently still staring off where Sango ran. "Is she going to be okay?" Miroku asked, concern etched onto his face. "I don't know, Miroku." Inuyasha replied, holding his face in his head. 'First day off, and we've already got problems.' Inuyasha groaned.

**Girl's bathroom;**

Kagome hesitantly put her hand on the door, ready to push it open, when she heard quiet sniffles. Kagome sighed sadly and cracked the door open, peeking through the crack. She saw Sango in the corner, crying her eyes out. Kagome walked over and knelt down next to her, "Sango.. Why are you acting this way? What's wrong?" Sango's head snapped up, her eyes red from crying, while her lips trembled. Sango took in a deep breath, and whispered, "I don't know what came over me. I'm scared, Kagome. What if everyone leaves me? What if I never find love?" Sango slowly lowered her head, ashamed she wasn't being strong. She was always strong. Her father had taught her that. "Sango, you're just being paranoid. Nothing like that will ever happen. Trust me." Kagome said, staring intently at her.

Sango looked up then, narrowing her eyes. "I am not being paranoid! You know nothing! You don't know what happened!" Sango shouted. Kagome couldn't say anything back to that, she knew she was right. "Just go, Kagome. I'm just wasting your time." Kagome heard Sango mutter, she could distinctly hear the bitterness tracing her words. Kagome stood, and turned to Sango. "Fine. Believe whatever you want! You're just lying to yourself. When you're ready to talk, I'll be ready to listen." She swiftly turned on her heel and left. Sango stared at the swinging door, tears making their way to the tiled floor.

**Cafeteria. Or whatever you'd like to call it;**

Kagome walked into the lunchroom, and sat down at the table. "Are you alright?" Miroku asked, looking down at her. "Yeah," Kagome smiled slightly, "I'm just tired is all." Miroku nodded, "How's Sango? I'm worried about her." Kagome sighed, closing her eyes, "She's upset, and she won't talk to me. I think I'm the cause of all this, and she won't let me fix the damage I've done." Guilt was one thing that Kagome hated, she hated a lot of her emotions, they did nothing for her. She looked up at the clock on the cracked walls, and whispered, "Miroku, I'm going to go out to the courtyard for a while. Could you tell Inuyasha to come, too? Please?" Miroku looked over at her, chewing while nodding. Kagome smiled at him, and left. Once Kagome was out of the cafeteria, Miroku kicked Inuyasha's shin to get his attention. "Ow! Why the hell did you kick me!" Inuyasha shouted, glaring at him, while rubbing his newly injured shin. Miroku rolled his eyes, and pointed to the doors. "Kagome left. You might want to go, too. I think I saw Kouga going out there as well." Inuyasha's eyes widen as he cursed to himself, and he got up and called over his shoulder, "See you soon then!"

**Courtyard;**

Inuyasha swiftly walked outside and sniffed around for wolf stench, and for Kagome's wonderful scent. He found Kagome's scent, but not the wolf's. He then saw Kagome sitting under a tree, chin resting on her knees. As he got closer, he could see that her eyes had glazed over. He sat next to her with a loud thump, which made her jump and scream. Kagome calmed, her hand over her heart, then proceeded to glare at him. "Don't do that, you idiot!" Inuyasha grinned sheepishly and patted the grass next to him. "Sorry, Kag." Kagome eyed him, but didn't respond. "Have a sit, will you?" Kagome sighed and sat next to him, inching away as he inched closer. He looked away hurt, and asked, "What's wrong? What did I do?"

She rubbed her arm in a nervous action, and replied, "Nothing, Inu. I just. . Don't feel like being touched right now. I would like to know what to do." Inuyasha took in what she said, and asked curiously, "What did Sango say? What's wrong with her?" She choked back a sob, and crawled over to him, grabbing onto his shirt and burying her face in his chest. Inuyasha was shocked to say the least, but stroked her hair nonetheless. "S-she doesn't think we care! Damnit, she doesn't think I care! I'm her best friend, she's mine. Why would she think that? Best friends care, don't they, Inu?" Inuyasha stopped stroking her hair, and made her face him. "Of course they do, Kag." Her shinning pine eyes stared into aurous ones. She blushed and then smiled shyly at him, removing herself from his embrace.

"Let's go back." Kagome said, dusting off her jeans. Inuyasha nodded, and following pursuit. "I can't wait till we get to go home, can you Inu?" He grunted his agreement and held the door open for her. She smiled at him and walked inside. They both walked back to the cafeteria, to see that Miroku wasn't there, nor Sango. The possibility that Sango was going to be there, was 1 in a million. Lunch still wasn't over, so they concluded that Miroku must've gone off to find Sango, or was flirting. Either way, he was bound to get in trouble. They walked all over the place, searching high and low for them. Kagome checked the bathroom, stalls and all. Still, no Sango.

Inuyasha searched the lunch, just to see if he snuck back in. He even asked people if they had seen him. No such luck. Kagome distraught and tired, leaned on Inuyasha for support. "Who knew this school was so enormous?" She breathed out, closing her eyes. Inuyasha looked over at the small girl. Her head didn't quite reach his shoulder. He grinned evilly and decided he was going to call her 'shorty'. "Hey Shorty, did we check the nurse?" He asked, waiting until she became enraged with her new nickname. Though she can kick, he wasn't going to change her nickname anytime soon. "Shorty? I'm not short!" She shouted, standing on her Tipp toes to shout in his face. He laughed and answered, "Yes you are. You're like the shortest in the school!" Kagome could almost feel her face turning red with anger, as her nose scrunched up.

'Heh, she's cute when she gets mad. She makes the cutest bunny face ever.' Inuyasha thought, highly amused. "It's okay, Shorty. Being short can have it's advantages, you know." Kagome huffed and stalked off. Inuyasha only laughed more and ensued after her, eyes shining with mirth. Kagome quietly walked into the nurse's office to find Miroku holding an ice pack to his face and Sango curled in the corner. Miroku looked up at the new comer, and he smiled. "It was worth it Kagome." Kagome rolled her eyes, as she sat next to Sango. Sango looked up at hearing someone speak, to see Kagome standing there, and Inuyasha coming in. Sango smiled sadly at Kagome and waved her over. Kagome knelt beside her and waited. "I'm. . ready to talk. Can we later? At home?" Sango whispered, her throat from bawling.

Kagome nodded, and smiled. "We'll be going home soon. It's almost four." Miroku said, from across the room, staring at Sango with consideration. Inuyasha cheered silently, and took hold of Kagome's hand and pulled her near. "Are you going to talk to Sango?" He whispered, keeping the conversation just between them. "Yeah," She whispered back. Kagome was soon playing with her necklace, twining it between her fingers. She looked up at Inuyasha, and told him softly, "My birthday is in a few days." Inuyasha smiled warmly, and nodded, "I know." Kagome didn't seem satisfied, he figured she wanted to know what he was going to get her, or what he was going to do. Hah, like he'd tell her? As if.

**(AN: Yeah, I know. That wasn't really a normal school day. But I don't want them at school for like. . 4 chapters. Let's just say their lunch was at the end of the day and they did search the school and blah blah. Hope that cleared some things up if it was bothering someone. Okay well, continue reading.)**

The plump nurse turned around in her chair to face them. "It's four now. You all may leave. Miroku dear, keep that on you as long as you can. We don't want it swelling, now do we?" Miroku shook his head, and left with the others, not before giving a girl that was inside a wink. They weaved through the crowds and stuffed things in their lockers. "Are we walking home?" Miroku asked, as they descended down the stone stairs. "Nope. Look, there's Wong." Inuyasha answered, putting an arm around Kagome sensing her distress. Miroku ushered Sango forward, seeing as she was hesitant.

They all piled into the limo, Kagome taking the window seat. Inuyasha sat next to her making their legs touch, as he held her hand, hoping to bring her some comfort. Wong started the car once they were all settled in, and looked back. "How was your first day?" He asked, rather friendly. To anyone else, it would have seemed like someone trying to be nice and start a conversation. Not to Kagome. Maybe she was just paranoid? No, she wasn't on some levels. She just didn't like men, too many past experiences, that didn't go so well with her. Kagome didn't answer Wong, only tightened her grip on Inuyasha's hand. Miroku, always the outspoken one, said, "Oh, it was okay. You know how it is. Rather nice school though." Wong nodded his understanding and smiled.

"How about the rest of you?" Miroku once again, answered, "There's was a bit on the rough side. I don't think they'd like to talk about it much." Kagome and Sango silently thanked Miroku, but they gave him grateful glances, he merely smiled. Wong muttered a simple, "Oh," and pulled into the driveway. Everyone stepped out, and followed after Wong who unlocked the door and let them advance inside. Miroku then spoke up for all of them again, "Well, we better go upstairs and start our homework. Right guys?" Everyone nodded and raced upstairs. They all gathered in one room, and put random books, pencils and other necessities needed for studying.

Having made it look like they were doing homework, Sango pulled Kagome into the bathroom. Kagome sat in front of Sango and waited for her to speak. "I'm sorry I freaked earlier. It's just. . With my family gone. . I find myself not so strong, emotionally anyway," Kagome nodded, urging her to go on, "And I'm just afraid that you guys might leave me. I loved my family and they promised they wouldn't leave, but they did. And I love you all, and you just promised me you wouldn't leave, so it might happen again." Kagome smiled sadly and brought her friend into an embrace. "It's okay, Sango-chan. Nothing will happen."

Sango wanted to believe her. Really, she did. It just didn't work that way. "Kagome, you don't know that for sure." Kagome released her friend and stared at her. "I know. Sango-chan. . . I try to be positive, so I won't worry everyone. In reality, I'm not positive at all. Sometimes. . I don't think there is a bright side to things." Sango thought about it, and said, "Well, I think there is. I mean, I did meet you three, after all." Kagome and Sango exchanged smiles and both stood. "Are you feeling better now?" Kagome asked, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Yeah, I think so." Kagome smiled and opened the bathroom door, "Let's go bother the boys then." They shared their mischievous glances and plastered evil grins on their face. Inuyasha and Miroku were lying on the floor, reading magazines and talking about random 'boy' things. Kagome crept quietly up to Inuyasha, who was lying on his back, face buried in the magazine. Kagome put her legs on either side of him and crouched down. Sango on the other side on the room was doing the same.

Kagome looked at Sango and they both started counting down. 1. . .2. . .3.  
Kagome instantly brought her hands down onto his stomach and was tickling him ruthlessly. Sango was attacking Miroku's side with glee. The two boys erupted in laughter as they tried to get the girls off of them. Kagome stopped and put her hand over his mouth, she motioned for Sango to do the same. "Shh, don't be so loud! We are _suppose _to be doing homework." Kagome said, removing her hand from his mouth. Inuyasha got a malicious look in his eye and he flipped them over and started tickling Kagome, for revenge of course.

Kagome couldn't stop the giggles and screeches that escaped her mouth. "P-please make him stop! Sango--!" Kagome couldn't get her last plea out for Inuyasha's lips were covering hers. Her eyes widened as she struggled to get away. "Inuyasha get off of her!" Sango cried, shoving him off of her. "I was trying to get her to be quiet! I could hear Wong starting to come up the stairs!" Inuyasha defended, seeing how they saw it as taking advantage of her. Kagome sat against the bed, wide eyes staring off into nothing as she trembled.

'That kiss. . It brought back so many memories. . ' Kagome thought, on the verge of crying. Sango took Miroku by the wrist to her room, giving Inuyasha and Kagome some alone time. Inuyasha crawled over to Kagome, reaching out to her. Kagome cowered away and whimpered. "Kagome, please." Inuyasha whispered, reaching out again. This time, she let him grab her hand. He pulled her towards him and cuddled her. "I'm sorry I kissed you." He murmured in her ear. "It's f-fine Inu." Kagome mumbled, still shaken from it.

Kagome pried him off her and stood. "I'm going to go get Sango," She said rushed, as she went for the door, it opened abruptly. It was Wong. Inuyasha held back his growl as he dashed to Kagome's side. "Miss Kagome, I am here to inform you that you have a visitor." Wong said, formally. He bowed and left. Kagome ran to the stairs and looked down, Inuyasha right behind her. Kagome's heart beat skyrocketed as her visitor showed his face, and called up to her. "Sweetie, how've you been?"

* * *

Hope you liked it. . . I like redid that chapter like a 4587498798 times. Eheh.

I really don't mind reviews that tell me what I did wrong. Tell me _why _you like it, or tell me _why _you dislike it.

-C r a i g ' s W i f e y


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really really sorry for not updating, but it _is _summer after all. I'm not going to sit in front of my computer all day.

Disclaimer: Nuh uh.

* * *

-Chapter 8 -

You wouldn't really expect this sort of thing in your every day life. Someone you thought was _dead_ just doesn't pop out of no where and wants to _talk. _Kagome sure had a hard time taking in the site before her. She took in a ragged breath, and pushed down her fear. She wouldn't let him know she was afraid. Afraid of what he could do, afraid of what he would do. That would only make it more fun for him. "Who is he?" She faintly heard Inuyasha ask, she felt her mouth move but she heard no sound. Inuyasha blinked down at her, wasn't she going to answer? Inuyasha's brows crumpled as he decided to ask again. "Who is he?" His voice had a certain edge to it now, almost as if he was annoyed. Kagome opened her mouth, closing it as she pondered what to call him. 'Should I tell him he's my uncle?' She sighed sadly, why was he here? Didn't he know that when you run away from someone thatmeant she intended to stay away?

"T-that's my uncle," Kagome whispered, her small hands turning white as she held onto the stair's railing. "He looks nothing like you, Kagome." Inuyasha commented, eyes flicking towards her uncle. Kagome nodded weakly, agreeing with him was the best way to handle his comment. "Come down, doll face!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand without thought, while Inuyasha became flustered. 'You've held her hand before, you idiot!' Once stepping in front of him, Kagome's uncle immediately reached out to hug her, but Inuyasha's growl stopped him. "Ah, um, whose this strapping young fellow?" Her uncle's voice was deep, exactly how she remembered it. His voice held disgust, and fake delight. Her uncle wasn't one to hide anything, he told you how he felt, no detours. So she wondered why he would fake it now.

'He's definitely up to something.' She opened her mouth to speak, but Inuyasha beat her to it. "I'm Inuyasha." Kagome could have known Inuyasha would've spoken up for himself. She leaned into his arm and watched as her uncle nodded his consent. "Well, nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out and waited for Inuyasha to shake it. Inuyasha eyed it, but made no move to take it. Kagome could tell already her uncle didn't like him. He never liked any boys that showed some interest in her. Kagome's uncle then turned his attention to her. "Well, dear, please come with me. We have things to discuss with Miss Lee." Kagome nodded, cloaking her fear with a smile, and tightened her hold on Inuyasha's hand. "Young man, this is of no concern to you. Please go back upstairs."

Inuyasha growled again, and retorted, "If she's involved, so am I." He stood there and stared at them both, he knew this boy would be trouble. "Fine. Do as you wish, I don't care." Her uncle turned to face Wong, who had been watching the scene with an apprehensive gaze. "Kind sir, would you mind taking us to Miss Lee now?" Wong nodded, and began walking down one of the many colorfully decorated hallways. The three followed without haste, but mindful of the other's pace. Kagome laced her and Inuyasha's fingers, and heedlessly began stroking her doughy-soft fingers across the back of his hand. Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha's rosy cheeks, nor did she notice that he bashfully caressed her hand as well. 'Gah, I'm like a little boy who knows nothing about girls!' Inuyasha thought, mentally berating himself for being such a fool. 'She's clearly not effected by it. . . and I thought _she _was the shy one.'

Back upstairs, Sango was pacing back and forth in her room, as Miroku glared at her. "Would you stop already!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Stop what?" Sango cocked her head to side, coming to a stop. "Pacing! You're making me nervous!" Miroku fumed, crossing his arms across his chest. Sango let out an annoyed sigh, and sat down. "I'll just watch the door then. Will that bother you, _master_?" Sango rolled her eyes, keeping her back to him. "Nah. Hey, what do you think is going on?" Sango's eyebrows knitted downwards in confusion. Miroku leaned forward, asking again, "What do you think is going on, Sango?" She shrugged, "With who?" Miroku exhaled loudly and grounded out, "Inuyasha and Kagome!" She tapped her chin thoughtfully, then replied, "I don't know."

Miroku got up from his place of her bed, "Let's go check on them." Sango shook her head, standing up to block the door, "Don't even think about it." Miroku narrowed his eyes showing his mistrust, "Do you know something I don't?" Sango kept her place, shaking her head, "No, but you won't go barging in when apparently it is none of your business." Miroku muttered something like, 'Fine be that way,' and went back to the bed, griping. Sango did her best not to laugh; he was such a baby sometimes. She sat back down and resumed staring at the door, leaving them both to their thoughts. "Sango?" She closed her eyes and sighed loudly. "What?" Couldn't he keep quiet, even for a minute?

Miroku went to stand in front of her, then leaned down to see her face. "Want to play a game?" His eyebrows rose expectantly and his lips curved upwards in a small grin. "No," she shook her head, "I don't like games." Miroku's grin faded as quickly as it came, and he pulled back, saddened by her statement. Sango realized she made him upset and her bored expression faltered. "W-what game?" Though Miroku could tell she was hesitant, his grin came back without complication. "How about '_I Spy_'?" Sango rolled her eyes again, and huffed. "You just _had _to pick the gayest game in the world, didn't you?" Miroku then laughed, which earned him a confused Sango in return. Had she made him laugh? Sango cracked a smile herself, finding the laughter contagious. Miroku calmed down a bit before sitting next to her.

"I know Sango," He scratched the back of his head, "I just wanted to see you smile." Sango looked at him in disbelief. "N-nothing perverted?" Miroku glanced at her almost sadly, and sighed. "I'm sorry that I'm perverted sometimes, it's just. . I didn't really have anyone. I thought that maybe if I charmed my way into someone's life, they would learn to love me." Sango gasped and turned to embrace him. Miroku accepted it and wrapped his arms around her. Sango tightened her hold, and whispered, "I'm _so _sorry Miroku! I didn't know, I'm so very sorry!" Miroku smiled slightly at her apology, but shook his head. "Don't be sorry Sango. It's not your fault, it's mine. You didn't know because I didn't tell you." Sango let go of him, blushing, "I'm still sorry. Will you tell me your story then?" Miroku narrowed his eyes in thought, and replied softly, "I might. Just wait until the right time comes." Sango nodded, reluctantly and got up. "I'll tell you mine when you tell me yours." Miroku only smiled.

Wong had lead them to the large dining room, with a frustrated Miss Lee sitting at the end, an ocean of papers surrounding her. Miss Lee looked up, and Wong bowed, "Here they are, Mistress." Miss Lee waved her hand lazily and said, "Yes, please, sit." Wong went off to the corner, as her uncle pulled a chair out for Kagome, and went to sit near Miss Lee. Kagome sat hesitantly as Inuyasha plopped down next to her. Miss Lee cleared her throat, scrutinizing a sheet of paper. "Kagome, dear, your uncle is here to take you home." Kagome tensed, eyes widening with fear. "I know this is very sudden, but he is your kin." Kagome couldn't speak, she wasn't sure she wanted to. She felt tears make their way to the corners of her eyes, and she willed them back. 'Don't let him see you cry. Don't slip up.'

Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hand, swallowing a sob that tried to jump out of her throat. Inuyasha just couldn't believe it. Here she was, his future and now she was being taken away. He stopped himself from growling, this was no time to strangle the man who was going to take away his Kagome, he would make note to do that later. Miss Lee peered at the two sadly, folding her hands in her lap. She knew the two had grown very close, but what could she do? This man had papers to prove that he adopted her and now was here to take her home. Miss Lee had expected to have the children for a long time, seeing as though most people wouldn't want them, and then she would've adopted them. There was no way the man would give up Kagome, after all they are already related.

"Kagome, you may go pack now. Take as much time as needed," Miss Lee forced a smile and turned to her uncle, "And thank you Mister. . ?" Kagome's uncle looked up and muttered, "Fusao." Miss Lee nodded, "Mister Fusao." Kagome stood up stiffly and started to briskly walk back to her room, Inuyasha followed her worriedly. Kagome stopped in front of her door, and whispered, "Will you go tell Sango and Miroku? Please?" Inuyasha stroked her arm, and said, "Yeah, but will you let me help you pack?" Inuyasha didn't want to say those words, but there they were spilling from his mouth. Kagome swallowed again forcefully and nodded briefly. Inuyasha smiled sadly and walked off to the room Sango and Miroku were residing. Kagome stumbled into her room, desperately trying to hold back her tears. She got her suitcase, set it on her bed, and proceeded to pack her things, slowly but surely.

Inuyasha knocked on the door, and stepped back slightly. 'I just can't believe this! Kami must really hate me.' Inuyasha thought sourly, as Sango opened the door. "Oh! Inuyasha! Come in!" Sango greeted, enthusiastically. 'Won't last long,' He frowned, while nodding. "Where is Kagome?" Miroku asked, as he saw Inuyasha walk in by himself. Inuyasha sat on the bed's end, and motioned for them to do the same. "She. . she is in her room, but. . She isn't staying there." His voice was strong, but soft. It didn't waver, surprising himself. "What do you mean?" Sango whispered, her question masking that she did indeed know, but her glistening eyes proved otherwise. "I mean t-that her uncle is here, and s-she's packing." Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for stumbling, he was suppose to be tough!

He sighed, 'This girl is just changing us all.' Sango didn't try and stop the tears from coming. It would be a waste of energy, that she needed as her sobbing drained it. Miroku himself looked close to tears, yet none escaped. 'Boys don't cry. Hm, how wrong.' Miroku thought looking at Inuyasha, who had a tear or two slowly falling from his eye. 'If this is hard on me and Sango, I can't imagine how Inuyasha feels.' Sango looked up at Miroku, opening her arms wide, a silent plea that was granted. Inuyasha wiped his eyes, and stood. "I promised I'd help her pack after I told you two. I'll see you guys later, but make sure you come and say goodbye to her." Sango choked on her tears before nodding, and Miroku merely rubbed her back, giving her the comfort that she needed. Inuyasha closed the door quietly, and quickly rushed to Kagome's room. Salt instantly hugged his senses as he opened her door. "Kagome?"

She slowly turned her head to see Inuyasha sliding into her room. "Have you packed?" She could hear the despair hanging off every word. Kagome shook her head, as he inspected her suitcase. Kagome shot up and latched herself onto him. "Oh, Inuyasha! Don't let him t-take m-me! P-please!" His heart broke and broke again each time her sweet voice sounded. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her back, and whispered, "I'm sorry." Kagome pulled her face from his shirt, "Y-you mean you won't h-help me?" Inuyasha's heart continued to beat painfully in his chest as he stared at her. She looked so helpless and scared, he just didn't know what to do. "There's nothing I can do." He knew though, that there was plenty he could do. "Y-yes there is! Run away w-with me!" Inuyasha's eyes widen as he thought about it. "Where would we go? Wouldn't he try and find us? What about Sango and Miroku?" Kagome stopped crying, much to his relief, as she whispered, "Anywhere! They would come with us! Please!"

Inuyasha looked uncertain as he eyed her, "Well," He scratched the back of his hand, "If you want to, I'll go." Kagome's eyes brightened dramatically and she squealed, filled with delight. "Thank you!" Inuyasha simply sighed, sitting down on her bed. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his. "If you don't want to, you don't h-have to. I'll just go with h-him instead." Kagome ended up crying again as she mumbled quietly. "No, of course I want to! I wouldn't dare let you leave with that bastard!" His growling only increased when she glanced at him doubtfully. "Kagome, I'll always be with you." She grinned like a fool, and commented, "Good, cause I'll need someone to protect little weak me." Inuyasha pretended to look hurt and grabbed his shirt, where his heart was. "Aw, you wound me!"

Kagome giggled girlishly at the act he was playing. 'He's pretty good.' She thought, watching the scene with amused eyes. Inuyasha got up off the floor, brushing off his jeans. He paused in his actions and Kagome asked what was wrong. "Shh, I hear someone." Kagome tensed as she kept silent, glancing at the door warily. Then two figures came bounding through the door and onto Kagome's bed. Kagome instantly brought her hand up to her mouth to muffle her scream and latched herself onto Inuyasha. He wasn't shocked at all, he had smelt Sango and Miroku long before they almost broke down the door. "It's alright, it's just them." Inuyasha whispered in her ear, placing her on the floor gently. "Oh! Hi guys!" Kagome smiled, receiving an embrace from Sango.

"Oh, Kagome! I can't believe it! You're leaving! I'll m-miss you s-so much!" Sango sobbed, clutching onto her tighter. Kagome patted her back lovingly, and sighed. Sango then pulled away. "Wait a minute," She peered at her closely, "Why are you smiling!" Kagome beamed brightly and said in a hushed tone, "We're running away! We'll be together forever!" Sango gasped fearfully, and stepped back. "Don't you want to? Don't you want to be with us?" Kagome asked, emerald pools wide and shining. Sango bit her lip, while hastily shaking her head. "Yes, you know I do, but," She frowned thoughtfully, "Where on earth would we go?" Kagome shrugged lightly, "I don't know, but please help me get away." Sango nodded, "Okay, I'll go," She then looked over to Miroku, "What about you?"

Miroku brought his head up, and nodded slowly. "Then it's settled! Go pack!" Kagome chirped gleefully, starting to push them all out her door, when a potent knock stopped them. "Kagome? Are you ready?" The voice was annoyed thoroughly and it showed greatly. "A-almost, Uncle Fusao!" Kagome called back shakily. "Well, hurry your ass up!" He left, thundering his way down the stairs, all the while muttering things about 'stupid girls'. Kagome sighed in relief and brushed through her hair. "I'm going to go get my stuff. I suggest you two do the same. Make sure it's somewhat light. . I think we'll be on the move for a while." Inuyasha said, giving Kagome a quick kiss, then leaving. Sango winked at Kagome,who blushed, then left.Kagome smiled a bit, and whispered, "This will be nothing. . I've ran away before."

Momentarily the trio came back in, duffle bags in hand. "Is everyone ready?" Kagome asked, checking her own bags. "Yeah, we're ready." Sango smiled, shifting the bags in her hands. Kagome smiled back, while making her way over to the window. "This is how we're getting out," She said, trying to lift it up, "If it will open, that is." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and took her hands away. "You're weak, remember?" Kagome huffed and stepped away, letting him have room. He opened the window with ease, and threw everyone's bag on the roof. "Come on! We definitely do not have all day!" Inuyasha grouched, watching Miroku struggle. Sango and Kagome went first after Sango's declaration, "Ladies go first!" Miroku finally got through, with the help of Inuyasha's foot, of course.

Inuyasha stepped through, and closed the window back properly. Kagome then tapped on his shoulder lightly, gaining his attention. "How do we get down?" Inuyasha shrugged, "We'll jump." Miroku made a choking noise and glared at him. "We can't you idiot!" He didn't know why he shouted, he didn't even know why he was angry. He was usually calm, and sensible. 'What's wrong with me?' He thought, placing a hand on his head, knocking twice. Sango stepped forward, confused. "Miroku?" Her hesitant voice reached his ears and he shot her an embarrassed look before looking away. "Uh, shall we go now?" They all nodded, befuddled beyond words, and threw their bags over. "Now time for us." Sango muttered, eyeing the ground with dread. Inuyasha picked Kagome's tiny body up, who shrieked loudly, and bounded off the roof.

Kagome realizing that she may have drawn attention to them, whispered brashly, "Inuyasha! Hurry! He'll find us!" Inuyasha nodded slightly, then hopped onto the roof once again. "Sango get on my back! Miroku get in my. . erm. . arms!" Inuyasha was panicking, causing his limbs to shake. Sango rushed onto his back and looped her arms around his neck for support, while Miroku dove into his arms. "You guys are heavy! Oof!" The added weight caused Inuyasha to land on his side, rather than feet. Miroku and Sango detangled themselves, uttering muted apologies. Kagome was by Inuyasha's side in no time, looking him all over, asking him relentlessly if he was okay. Though he was, and didn't like to be badgered, he smiled.

No one had ever cared this much that they would burst into tears just because he fell from a measly roof. "I'm fine, don't worry." Although he did want her to worry, a whole lot at that. "I'll always worry, silly." Inuyasha grinned and said, "You better worry about your protector." Kagome laughed slightly, not forgetting they had to go, and fast. "Alright everyone, time to go!" Miroku tossed Sango her bag, and Inuyasha picked both his and Kagome's up. "I'm not _that _weak, Inuyasha." Kagome muttered, hiding her delight with a grim look plastered on her face. Inuyasha knew she was happy she didn't have to carry her own bag, all girls were that way. 'Maybe not. . ' He thought, glancing back at her. "Oi, cheer up! You're getting away from that crazy blockhead." Kagome looked up at him and smiled mournfully. "Yeah, I know."

He flinched, remorse seeping into his conscious. "Look, I'm sorry," Kagome blinked at him. "Don't be, silly. I'm happy, I guess." Inuyasha shrugged, rearranging the bag on his shoulder. Sango, who was searching for an opening in the unnerving forest, clasped her hands together excitedly. "You guys, look! I found an opening!" Kagome hugged Sango and thanked her, smiling cheerfully, as if she had no care in the world. Inuyasha, he on the other hand, had everything to worry about. He sniffed somewhat, catching whiff of something familiar yet unwanted. Realizing who it was, cursed under his breath. Inuyasha turned around, eyes widening. "Miroku, here! Take this bag, I have to carry Kagome!" He shouted, tossing him the bag. He caught it, asking, "Why?" Kagome and Sango hadn't noticed that Fusao was closer than wanted, and wasn't stopping. Inuyasha pointed behind him, and watched Miroku's eyes widen. "Kagome! Girl, you had better think twice about running away from me!" Inuyasha picked Kagome up effortlessly and shouted, "Run!"

* * *

Eh, I've done better. . . I think. 

-Craig'sWifey


End file.
